


Wing Warriors

by Abby_Ebon



Category: Gundam Wing, Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the five pilots, the war was over. For Valdemar the war is just beginning. A Mercedes Lacky and Gundam Wing crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moonpaths

**Author's Note:**

> Bata corrections made by Alara Moonrunner.

For Duo Maxwell, the braided brown-haired, cobalt eyed, pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe, there had always been dreams.

Happy ones, sad ones- and everything in-between, from killing his enemies, to being _caught_ by Wufei after one of Duo's infamous pranks, you name it, Duo had probably dreamed it.

All those dreams amounted to _nothing_ in comparison to the place he found himself.

The blackness of the abyss, yet it was not simply _nothing_ as one would think of as an abyss. There were stars above, around, and under him. There was no moon yet he was standing on something that _vaguely_ looked like moon light- with the very same silver mystical glow.

He didn't know why but he felt a sense of utter dread if he dared to leave the path he was standing on. Despite the sense of being alone- he knew he wasn't. His skin prickled with the knowledge that someone unseen was watching him.

Then Duo's fellow pilots started to appear, and it got that more real.

Quatre Raberba Winner appeared first. Quatre was the nicest of the five Gundam pilots- his was Sandrock. Quatre himself was blond haired, blue eyed- and looking very bewildered.

"Duo? Why are you in _my_ dream? Where are we?" Quatre questioned him while looking around in fascination.

"You tell me Q-man, up till recently this was my dream." Duo joked; though truly this wasn't a joking matter- Duo couldn't help it. It was either laugh about this or start to panic- as it was he was bordering on hysteria. Not that he showed it.

"Still _where_ are we? It sort of looks like space…" Quatre murmured softly. Duo could only nod, as the pilots of Gundams they knew space. They had to; their Gundams were specially built to fight in all terrain- even space.

Gundams looked like huge robots- so they were pretty hard to miss, but among the five Gundams, only _his_ Deathscythe had a clocking device.

"I don't know Q-man. It's not space though…" Duo whispered, the abyss seemed to swallow sound, or maybe he was starting to feel that hysteria getting closer to the surface.

Whatever the case Duo prayed it wasn't space. You couldn't breathe in space, and he saw no sign of Deathscythe. He didn't feel cold either…

Trowa Barton was next to suddenly just _appear_ out of no where. Trowa was taller then the other two, he had brown hair and his uni-bang fell over one eye- the other was green. Trowa was pilot of Heavyarms.

"Where are we?" Trowa didn't speck much unless it was important, _this_ was apparently important…

Duo shrugged leaving Quatre to handle the Heavyarms pilot. Duo was busy calming _himself_ down.

"We don't know…this feels…" Quatre started, frowning and biting his bottom lip for the right words.

"Real?" Duo whispered his voice hoarse, he hated being…well trapped. He was trapped too; trapped on his path of moonlight- the rest of this place was pressing down on him. Duo couldn't help but wish for his hat to hide his troubled eyes.

Beside him Quarte shivered hugging himself. Duo cursed himself- Quatre was an empathic and could probably feel just how badly Duo was taking this. Duo had to calm down, for Quatre's sake.

Duo breathed in deeply, and as if this place were laughing at him, Heero Yuy appeared beside him. Heero was the pilot of Wing, and the leader of the five.

He was Japanese, had messy brown hair and blue eyes. He had also been trained by Prof. J (one of the five teachers each who had taught 'their' pilot) to be the 'perfect soldier' –as such he wasn't prone to showing his emotions, he spoke in monotone and was Duo's best friend.

But even Heero couldn't hide his surprise at _this_ place.

The only one who _hadn't_ made an appearance was- .

Duo drew in a sharp breath as Wufei Chang appeared on Duo's other side.

Wufei was Chinese, his black hair was pulled into the tightest ponytail _ever_. Black eyed, and pilot of Shenlong, his Nataku. Wufei was the last of his Clan and very traditional in his beliefs.

"Where?" Heero demanded to know. Duo shrugged and again Quatre was left to explain to the other two pilots that they didn't know where they were.

"Are we all dreaming the same thing?" Wufei questioned, he and Heero were still looking out over the abyss.

"Apparently…" Quatre sighed softly, and Trowa nodded.

"Who got here first?" Wufei asked, Quatre glanced over at Duo, the other four following his gaze. The normally talkative pilot had been mostly silent since the others had started to appear, and Quatre was growing worried.

"Maxwell? Are you alright?" Wufei asked, Duo only nodded, but none of them were convinced.

"I'm fine Wu-man…" Duo added when he looked over and saw none of his fellow pilots were convinced by the nod. All of a sudden two _glowing giant hawks_ flew above them coming from no where when dived and landed- and _grew human sized_ on the moon-light path ahead of the five.

Something told Duo that they weren't done fighting yet after all.


	2. To The Mage of Silence Untho's Tower

Heero's most basic instinct was to pull out his handgun- and it seemed even in this dream place he had it. Despite the otherworldliness of the two…people…before them his hand didn't waver from his targets.

"Identify yourselves." Heero demanded in a clear, if emotionless, voice. Duo couldn't help but be amused at the looks on the faces of the two 'people' in front of them.

One was a man who had silver hair that went past his shoulders. There were slim braids in his hair that were attached with colorful beads, and feathers. He made a startling sight- but the one woman was even more so.

She was young, perhaps a year or two older then the pilots, she seemed made of glowing liquid glass. With both of them was a suggestion of the hawks they had first appeared as- of great wings unseen.

The only thing the same between the two of them were their eyes. Intimidating, yes- as they were as endless black with specks of silver, akin to the night sky.

It only took a glance at those eyes to know…

They were not human.

"We seek your help." The woman said softly, even so her voice echoed.

"We were Dawnfire K'Sheyna, and Tre'valen shena Tale'sedrin." She continued, with a glance at her companion. The look on Heero's face told them this information was not what he wanted.

"What he means is _what_ you are. What do you want _us_ to help _you_ with." Quatre told them when Heero continued to stare them down the barrel of his gun.

"And _where_ are we, woman." Wufei added, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"We are the Avatars of the Star-Eyed, the Shin'a'in and Tayledras, a people once called Kaled'a'in, Goddess- and are any of these words familiar to you?" Tre'valen asked- he didn't look as he expected they would be. He wasn't surprised when Duo shook his head for them. Wufei didn't look pleased that he and his fellow pilots had been kidnapped for a goddess.

"As for the where, you stand on the Moonpaths- a spirit realm of the Star-Eyed." Dawnfire added, seeing they were still confused she continued. "You are safe so long as you stay on the pathways. We ask your help, in the heart of the Star-Eyed's lands, called the Dhorisha Plains, are ancient weapons collected ages ago." Heero lowered the gun, decided it probably wouldn't do any good against Avatars of a goddess- even one he had never heard of.

"Under the Star-Eyed's instructions we called to those who knew how to use these weapons, our call stretched across time and here you stand." Tre'valen answered the unasked question of why this concerned them.

"The Gundams- metal machines that look like…huge people?" Duo asked struggling to describe the Gundams as these…Avatars, would see them. The two glanced at each other, and nodded their agreement- they had seen something that resembled what the braided boy described.

"Among other things, yes there are five of those…things, they look of the same kind to that description." Tre'valen answered, Quatre rubbed his chest, glancing at Duo and smiling slightly. He was glad his friend felt more alive, but he did wonder how this had come to be.

They had sent their Gundams into the sun.

"We do not know how this came to be. But if you can use these…Gundams… we have need of you." Dawnfire pleaded, the pilots shared an almost telepathic bond, and when they needed to- not only could they make quick decisions on their feet that seemed to agree with the five of them. They could, if they chose, hear each other and consult each other in this way in uncertain situations.

This was one of those times.

: _Lets do it!_ : Duo begged the other four, excited to see his Deathscythe. He had missed his Deathscythe more then any of the other pilots had missed their Gundams. Parting with it- even after the War, and there had been no need to keep it, had been heart-braking for Duo. The others knew this.

: _We are walking into another war, uncertain alliances, and peoples, on the word of these…beings, to get our Gundams back?_ : You didn't need to guess what Heero's feelings were at his 'mind voices' tone.

: _Not to mention language barriers. Any allies we could make wouldn't understand us._ : Trowa added, keeping his attention mostly on the two Avatars of the 'Star-Eyed'.

: _The Gundams might be rust._ : Wufei stated coldly, stinging most of them with something that had to be said.

: _Can we really turn our backs on these people, perhaps even our own decedents, because we are scared?_ : Quatre asked them, disbelieving that they'd do so. It was an uncomfortable question, but one – just like Wufei's, that needed to be said.

: _With good reason_. : Heero warned Quatre, glancing at the two Avatars of a Goddess, and a people, none of them had ever heard of. They all knew somehow that if Dawnfire and Tre'valen weren't Avatars – the pilots wouldn't understand them. If they agreed to help a people they had never seen- who might look just as outlandish as these two, how would they communicate? They might be mistaken as enemies and killed on sight.

: _Remember; if the Gundams are useless or too low on power to use effectively- we'd all get in the way. Then this Star-Eyed 'Goddess' might send us back, if we've actually gone anywhere._ : Trowa put in reasonably. Noting that throughout the exchange none of the pilots' expressions had changed too much- yet the two Avatars appeared to be listening to something- could it be they were listening to them? Which wasn't possible- unless in their world such communication was used frequently- that thought did not bid well with him. Nor, Trowa knew, would it go over well with the others.

Quatre's comment about descendents had cut Wufei, whose honor demanded he help kith or kin, future or otherwise, who had need of him. Quatre knew he'd go with whichever side won. Trowa would follow Quatre, and Duo was already for it. It would only be a matter of time before Heero was worn down by Duo.

: _These Avatars seem pretty powerful; maybe they have a way for us to learn their people's languages quickly._ : Duo suggested, it made sense and yet at the same time Trowa was uneasy- what if one of the Avatars had suggested it to Duo?

: _How can you be certain they are truly working for the good of their world?_ : Heero quizzed him. Dou shrugged, pouting slightly.

"It is not other people we ask you to use your machines against. It is alike to a force of nature." Tre'valen said blandly, as if the thought to tell them this had just occurred to him.

Trowa was no fool, and neither were the rest, for all that Duo pretended. They had all felt Trowa's unease about the Avatars through Quatre- if not their own observations. They had been trained to notice things. For now they wouldn't show that they suspected the Avatars could do more then change shape and speak to them.

"In that case the Gundams are useless to you. Killing is all they are good for. All we are good at." Heero told the male Avatar, fingers itching for his handgun- even if it wouldn't work against these two it gave him the feeling of control.

The two Avatars obviously struggled to keep their expressions calm.

"In our world, there is something we call magic, are you familiar with it?" Tre'valen asked as he had been a former shaman of the Shin'a'in he knew it fell to him to ask- even though he didn't question the Star-Eyed's wisdom.

"Somewhat. Quatre can heal people, and sense emotions. It's nearly impossible to lie to him." Duo answered, after feeling compelled to do so. His eyes narrowed slightly now suspicious that Trowa was right.

"Do these …Gundams enhance these abilities in him?" The avatar continued, this time only Quatre could answer- and the other pilots turned to look at him he nodded slowly, unsure to where Tre'valen's questioning was leading.

"Then perhaps they have magic in them- which you are not aware of. For I assure you- all five of you would be Mages in our world. The potential is there, but untapped." Tre'valen finished softly; the five glanced among each other again.

They had decided that if they were to go – or stay, they would stick together.

Despite Trowa's misgivings, and Heero being uncomfortable with the thought of not being able to defend against what he couldn't predict. Quatre and Duo were decided, and Wufei would follow whichever side won.

Quatre knew he wouldn't be happy as the head of the Winner Corporation. What few times he had attempted the work- him not being in charge had actually been more beneficial, then with him in charge, although no one would dare say so to his face.

Wufei was the last of his Clan, and there was no future for him alone as far as he could see. Duo had been a street rat on L2- until becoming a pilot. Trowa had no family, and had been trained to fight at a young age- just like Heero. No one, except perhaps, a few women who they were more burdens to now, would miss them. Some might even be glad to see them gone.

Quatre and Duo had won the silent battle of wills, because of their enthusiasm for the matter. The five knew also that the Colonies and Earth had no need for Gundams- or their pilots.

So it was with both a heavy heart and lighter burden Quatre stepped foreword and held out a hand. "You've convinced us. Take us to our Gundams." Dawnfire and Tre'valen shared triumphant smiles and, reaching out a hand Tre'valen gripped Quatre's and the eight disappeared from the Moonpaths, to re-appear deep underground in The Mage of Silence, Untho's Tower.


	3. The Gundams

The first thing the pilots noticed was the huge chamber they stood in. The floor was smoothly polished stone white but for the rose-granite compass rose. This was a round room with white stone walls that rose to point about two stories above their heads.

Hanging down from the center by a silver chain was a large crystal sphere. There was an entrance to another chamber, but the Avatars didn't seem to want to go in there, which was just as well because the two Avatars were the only source of light.

The second thing they knew with certainly was that it was deep underground; this was made obvious by the fact that there were no windows to let in the light, as would be the norm in any other chambers as this one on the surface. For most large structures needed such openings, or windows, as they released the pressure the building would be under.

 _Unless of course_ , Quatre mused, _the chamber is inlayed with magic, which was just as likely_.

There was no exit, and this more then anything worried the pilots.

As far as the pilots knew, they were the only ones here. This was good, as far as they were concerned; meeting their descendents (if they had any) might change things. Duo for one, didn't want to end up hitting on Wufei's great-something-or-other.

"The war-machines lay in the walls here." Tre'valen answered their unspoken question, as despite the size of the chamber, there was no sight of a Gundam. Duo looked doubtfully at said walls.

"I don't know they look pretty solid to me." Duo turned to get the Avatars reactions, but they were gone. Yet the light remained, somehow the sphere crystal was giving off light as a lantern might. Duo sighed, and shook his head, the others who had been looking around, turned to see they were alone but for each other.

"Just _great,_ any idea on how you would go about getting them _out_ of the wall?" Wufei asked the air in disgust. Trowa frowned while staring at the compass rose, preoccupied with a thought. As the others watched he went to stand in the middle of the compass rose.

Each of the four main points pointed to a wall.

"I have an idea." Trowa murmured softly, although all four heard him. Duo and Quatre, curious, went to his side. "What is it Trowa?" Quatre asked, Trowa pointed to one of the main points on the compass, the west, and the wall.

"Check that wall for…something." Trowa requested of them, Duo and Quatre glanced at each other; Duo shrugged and went to the smooth wall. The room was circular, and there were no edges, what happened next… shouldn't have happened. The white wall reflected Duo's image… and then slid upward into the ceiling, disappearing.

"I'd say this is a little more then _something_ Trowa." Duo chuckled, spinning around to grin at the other pilots.

Behind him, kneeling was Deathscythe Hell, looking like a giant knight out of a fairy tale. It was made entirely of smooth black Gundanium alloy and elegant in its design, the 'glass' that made up his Gundam's eyes glowed an eerie green.

Its main weapon, the lethal beam scythe, was still held in its hand, as if to support it while kneeling. It didn't look like it, but it featured a radar-absorbing, beam-deflecting "active cloak," which not only enhanced its stealth features but also protects it from enemy fire. The cloak was located in its bat-like wings.

Duo gave an excited woot, and ran for his Gundam, looking like a kid in a candy store. The rest of the pilots quickly caught onto Trowa's idea.

Assuming that West was for "two", Wufei went to the East for "five" wall and once the white 'stone' reflected his image it too disappeared into the ceiling, revealing the Altron Gundam, his Shenlong's successor, also kneeling, as it was the only way for the Gundam to fit.

It was like the rest made of Gundanium alloy; Altron was mainly green in color. With a double-ended twin beam trident in one hand, and a pair of oversized, highly extendable dragon fang claws on the other hand, the Altron is unmatched as a close-range fighter.

Following the pattern, Trowa went to the North and "three", and Quatre to the South or "four". After showing their reflections, the walls revealed their Gundams.

Trowa's Heavyarms, a walking arsenal of two machine cannons, 52 micromissiles, 36 homing missiles and is capable of delivering devastating firepower at any range. It was also outfitted with a pair of hand-held double-barreled gatling guns, and four gatling cannons. Though it lacks melee weapons, Trowa's combat skills make the Heavyarms a lethal opponent even in close combat.

Quatre's Sandrock was the Heavyarms opposite. It had a light blue body and silver arms and legs. Sandrock is essentially a close-combat mobile suit, designed primarily for ground combat in desert regions; its only significant weapons are its huge, armor-melting heat shotels. To protect it from long-range attacks, the Sandrock Custom can don a protective set of optional armor, which also shields it from the heat of atmospheric re-entry.

All that was left was to find Heero's Wing Zero Gundam. Heero had moved to stand in the center of the compass rose. Suddenly the floor shuddered, and Heero crouched down, convinced they were about to have a cave-in. Instead Wing Zero seemed to emerge out of the floor. Heero found himself crouched on the shoulder of a kneeling Wing Zero.

"Well that was easy." Duo's voice echoed from the Deathscythe's speakers, you didn't need to see the braided boy to hear the humor in his voice. Even Heero smiled slightly.

As all the pilots knew, the Wing Zero's most powerful and _dangerous_ feature is the Zero System, a control interface that feeds tactical data and combat simulations directly into the pilot's mind, making Wing nearly invincible, the only weakness being the pilot.

Other then the Zero System, Wing's primary weapon is the devastating twin buster rifle. It's also equipped with two beam sabers and two machine cannons. It also has two 'feathered' wings that enable it to survive re-entry from space and glide through the atmosphere.

Heero and the rest of the pilots had gotten into their Gundams and something _unexpected_ happened…again. As one the Gundam's seemed to relay an ancient voice message to their pilots, a message that echoed in the chamber.

_"I am Untho. You probably do not know me, and I apologize. If you receive this message you have claimed what is yours, what you hear is magic and set to speak when all five creatures carry a presence within, whatever your shape. For these…metal creatures do not answer to anyone, nor allow anyone else their magic then their masters, and perhaps their makers. They are sentient, for the magic they store makes them so, the magic in them is vaster then any node I have touched or any Heartstone the Kaled'a'in have made, and they are ancient… If this message is heard then I am dead, they're with you, or someone is coming to see what has occurred in my Vault to alert my wards. I've taken care of your creatures, perhaps they are your familiars... No matter, as best as I can. Good luck if you mean us no ill-will, and if you do…well then we'll see. If the proper words are not spoken after this message is done, I have set a Gate that will take you to my enemy. He will perceive you as a threat and hopefully kill you, for I know to destroy your creatures is impossible."_

" _Shit_!" Duo had time to curse, before all five Gundams with their pilots inside, disappeared, Gated by ancient magics far away from the Dhorisha Plains.

Hours later the walls receded into the proper formation and the crystal sphere went dead. Then a part of the wall that hadn't had a Gundam behind it gave way, and the Sword-Sworn had finished their task of digging into the Vault as their Goddess had willed.

Later people and other sentient creatures would enter the Vault again. As had not occurred in well over nearly two thousand years…. or so _they_ thought.


	4. Deathscythe in the Companion's Field

Her Majesty, Queen Selenay of Valdemar, started her day in the usual way- paperwork lots, and lots, of paperwork. Ruling wasn't all about the paperwork, in fact over the years, paperwork had become the only time she had for herself.

Her reign had started with bloodshed, and when King Ancar of Hardorn had began attacking her beloved Valdemar- she feared it would end in bloodshed. It hadn't- so far…

She supposed she should be grateful, for the most part; the mage-storms had been stopped- at least for now.

Still… while sending her Allies to Urtho's Tower seemed the only _logical_ solution. It didn't make it any easier for her, to tell herself in the dead of night, that she was doing the right thing…

Her musings were interrupted by a great rush of displaced air, and the shaking of the earth, in her shock she had rushed to the window- hoping not to see another mage-storm brewing…

Selenay was amazed at what she did see- a metal …thing, that, sprawled as it was across the Companion's Field, looked almost like a man…It didn't stop Selenay from summoning her Heralds- she smiled slightly, as if she could stop them from investigating the oddity.

 _: You'd better get down here._ : Caryo, her Companion, 'suggested'.

\--

Duo woke with a pounding headache, and a buzzing static _noise_ ringing in his ears. He cautiously opened his amethyst-colored eyes, peering cautiously into the darkness of what he _hoped_ was his Gundam's cockpit.

At first the readings from the controls didn't make sense, and then Duo realized his Gundam was kissing dirt.

After rectifying this he tried the communication links between the Gundam's- after half an hour of nothing but static and feeling faintly sick to his stomach with worry, he decided to open the hatch.

It seemed the only logical decision since the 'windows' needed to be cleaned, and he couldn't really go anywhere without doing that first …

Although Heero, the perfectly paranoid soldier that he is, probably would have scanned the grounds… but that would take _far_ too long in Duo's opinion. It turned out Heero probably had a reason for being so paranoid!

\--

"What is _it_?" Queen Selenay demanded, as she had been for the past candle mark. So far there were no real answers; Bards found no reference to anything like it in the history of her kingdom- which was distressing. The Healers had uselessly confirmed that it was metal and not animal in nature.

The Mages and Gryphons had both concluded (and _agreed_ ) that, while it had a core of great ancient magic; magic that gave it a sort of sentience.

While it had _moved_ and was now in fact standing, it wasn't _alive_ in any way they recognized; all of which was nice to know- but really didn't _tell_ them anything.

Her lifebonded, the Royal Consort Daren, 'Prince' of Rethwellan, called out pointing to the head of the metal giant…Selenay squinted…"Is that a _boy_?" Selenay asked the Queen's Own Herald Talia, who confirmed it.

"See if you can get a response to our questions." The queen ordered.

\--

Duo was greeted- not with a storm of bullets, but a warning _arrow_.

He was either incredibly lucky- or the archer a better shot then Duo wanted to think about. As it was he had an arrow in his pant leg, there was no blood- so it was a near-miss.

 ** _What the hell!_** He muttered a curse as he yanked the arrow out – tearing his clothing, and reaching for his handgun, belly-crawled to the edge of the hatch.

A quick count was near fifty people decked out in white - with (of course) white horses.

 _These people take the concept of 'knight in shinning white' far too seriously_. Duo thought somewhat humorously.

There were a few children (some at least in their teens) clothed in grey… with the white horses leading them _away_?

Duo purposely ignored that concept for the moment, for a far more important one. _Who brings kids to a battle!_ Duo thought angrily- forgetting he wasn't much older then a teen himself.

Ignoring the people and white horses, Duo noticed he was in a courtyard of an almost medieval castle. Noting what was _beyond_ the castle- a maze of a town, Duo decided his only escape was up.

Looking in that direction -and finding winged _things_ … that were for sure not _just_ big birds...circling in the sky above was not the most comforting sight in the world.

Not to mention they were yelling something, and he didn't understand a word of it. Duo decided it was probably 'your name and blah-blah or else' when another arrow shot up and fell short.

As the not-birds- that-fly-things could easily drop something unpleasant on his head; Duo rushed to get back inside…maybe if he cloaked Deathscythe- they would go away… and forget about him?

"Yeah…right, keep dreaming…" Duo muttered to himself.

Duo doubt it- but he knew arrows were probably the best weaponry they had. So the good news was there was nothing that could get through his Gundam.

Hopefully…because Duo wasn't getting out anytime soon… and if they tried fire- well they were likely to become burnt ashes before he even got warm.

The only problem was water and food….and going to the bathroom- but Duo was trying not to think of that…

He was reserving the cloaking and flying away until dark…because if the flying not-birds were anything like birds- they'd have to land before dark.

Duo really didn't want bird-guts on Deathscythe's face… and there was still the dirt- not to mention… he could justify using scanners at night to fly to his ego.

Unfortunately, it seemed it was still early morning….it was going to be a _long_ wait…

\--

Meanwhile in Rethwellan, which is ruled by King Faramentha Jadrevalyn, who is- ironically, Daren's oldest brother. Was trying to figure out how to tell his people that The Comb's path, the quickest way into Valdemar- was blocked by a similar (but white) metal-man…


	5. The Findings of Herald Eldan

The Queen's Own Herald Talia used he strongest Gift- that of _Empathy_ to _feel_ at the boys emotions- it surprised her that the metal seemed to _sense_ her, and she felt its wary guard over its charge, even as she felt for him.

His emotions were chaotic, and she felt sympathy for him, even as she sought out his feelings over being sent here, of all places.

Surprised, confused, and a general heaping of helplessness- so obviously he was no direct threat- unless they encouraged a rash action. Talia signaled Selenay and Daren, and the rest of the Heralds came of their own free will, to hear what the Queen's Own had to say.

"He isn't a threat, unless we provoke him. More then anything I feel he wants out of here as much as we want him out." Talia said after she had gathered her courage. Kero and Eldan stood beside each other, with the Queen and her Consort, Skiff –former thief, guarded their backs and stood with the cat-woman Nyara.

There too was Herald Alberich, weapons master, and the former Captian of their once-enemy Karse. There were others, but those closest to her Queen and Princess- Talia paid the most attention to.

"Mindtouch?" The Queen demanded of her Heralds. Eldan steeped foreword, "I could, and did- his mind is in as much a jumble of things I've ever encountered from a teenager, _on the surface_. Underneath that is someone we do not want as an enemy." Eldan warned them when Alberich stirred.

"I couldn't touch him long without the…metal interfering, but I gained three things. He is familiar with technology neither we – nor I think, even the Empire, could even _attempt_ to reproduce. It's caused so much pain…and death." Eldan took a shuddering breath and continued- sparing none of them.

"He fights with five others- they all have those… _Gundams_ , these are weapons that could destroy our Kingdom- even the world quite easily- if the boys wished. The five are all boys- trained and enhanced…using bits of themselves and …medical experiments…" Eldan was shuddering and Kero reached out her hand to hold his, her concerned eyes on her love.

"It's a hard thing to see." Eldan murmured softly, unafraid to rejoin his lover, and show a small bit of weakness. Talia hadn't felt any of that- but she hadn't been looking for those feelings- Eldan had had little choice.

The Queen, her Consort, and no few of her Heralds had paled at Eldan's words. "Is there no way to fight?" Skiff asked in dazed disbelief.

"They aren't familiar with the Gifts- nor Magic, or creatures such as Gryphons- or our Companions. Their Gundams seem to be able to protect them from all that." Eldan added, not facing them, even as Kero hovered over him protectively.

"Could they not be made into allies?" Nyara asked familiar with hostility where fear was.

"Possibly," Both Eldan and Talia said at the same time. "They usually answer to five….Healers? But these 'Healers' were the very ones who made them into warriors" Eldan explained.

" _Healers_?" Talia said scornfully, "No they are _meddlers_ \- no Healer would subject them to such things- let alone have them answer to them afterwards." Talia hissed at the thought, Eldan sighed, and nodded his agreement with her.

"So what do we _do_ with him?" Skiff asked, nodding his head in the direction of the Gundam.

"For now- we wait until he comes back out of his…Gundam." The Queen answered, adopting the word Eldan had used.

\--

Duo was _bad_ at waiting for things - just ask any one of his fellow pilots. Therefore after going over his music collection twice; and not settling for anything. Trying to contact his fellow pilots' each- twenty-five times and just getting static.

Duo was ready to a) screw it and use the scanners to navigate b) turn the Outer-speakers on and see if he got a reaction with the…white-clothed people or c) go out and see if they could speak English- or one of the other odd languages Duo had picked up in space.

He grinned- he could always learn a new way of insulting someone.

None the less, Duo's training held- though the Outer-speakers where were looking more and more tempting to use.

\--

Heero had been confused when he found himself in a mountain pass with civilians gaping at him. He'd been pissed when it took half a day to repair his Gundam – _from the inside_. When he got it working- he'd turned on the scanners.

It took till the next morning for the scanners to pick up a hint of a Gundam; Heero had been all for the destruction of the near-by town with annoying citizens who kept throwing rocks (and a few boulders) at _his_ Gundam.

 _Fortunately_ training held- and Heero left the spooked (and probably smoked) villagers behind in favor of gathering his fellow pilots and proceeding into a planned strategy. Heero had no way of knowing he was going deeper into the Kingdom of Rethwellan- and away from Valdemar.

He had no way of knowing that he would cause King Faramentha Jadrevalyn the biggest headache – _ever_ , or that the people of Rethwellan were reporting sightings of their first ever Unidentified Flying Object- and that he and his fellow pilots would cause a controversy over whither metal _could_ fly, with Mages everywhere within Rethwellan.

He also didn't know that a nobly born White Winds Mage and a Shin'a'in of the Clan Tale'sedrin were having tea with Quatre- which of course, was where he was headed.


	6. Quatre's Capture and Duo's Companion

As Quatre sat- and had tea- with the two women who had 'captured' him, when his Gundam had landed just outside their home.

Which, for the moment, was a castle that seemed unassailable from the outside- as it had no set of stairs outside, at least not until the silver-and-blond haired woman with green-eyes (who reminded Quarte of his sisters- and thus was to be obeyed) had muttered something and _stairs had came out of the walls_.

He mused on what they would do next- seeing as he didn't know their names (somehow they had gotten his) he thought that was the best place to start…

\--

"Excuse me, but if you don't mind my asking…what are your names?" The young who had fallen from the sky man – _Quatre_ , Kethry reminded herself, asked them. Kethry knew her sworn blood-sister was amused by the blue-eyed blond-haired boy.

Both of them were beginning to like him, he was naturally honest (having no idea where he was- or had came from) and kindhearted- but had a harder nature under it- obvious by his now showing surprise when Kethry had made the stairway appear.

Despite the metal contraption –Gundam the boy called it, which housed more magical power then an Adept would feel comfortable around day-in day-out just _sitting_ there.

Yet the boy hinted at there being _more_ of these Gundams- for he had mentioned friends…likely with just as powerful Gundams.

Tarma had taken to sharpening her favorite knife, and the boy didn't look that intimidated by it, which put him up a notch in her oath-sisters estimation of him.

"My name is Kethry- and she is Tarma." Kethry murmured taking another sip of tea. Quatre had introduced himself the moment he had spotted them- not even the large war-horses, or Tarma's weapons had distracted him from the introduction- he had been much dismayed when they hadn't given their names.

"Ms Kethry, do you know where, exactly, it is I am?" Quatre asked, fingering the table clothe- it was made out of some of the strangest and silky-soft material Quatre had ever felt.

"In Rethwellan- near the Dhorisha Plains…" Seeing Quatre's confused look, Kethry glanced at Tarma – who nodded, this knowledge wouldn't hurt her people- most knew what was in the Plains.

Kethry paused gathering her thoughts, and deciding on what exactly to tell the boy, and continued. "It's the home of the Shin'a'in. The forest around it is called the Pelagiris- those who inhabit it are the Tayledras- the Hawkbrothers."

His reaction was not what they had expected…

"Oh that place! The Avatars of the Star-Eyed, the Shin'a'in Goddess- I think, took my friends and I to ancient place in the Dhorisha Plains to get our Gundams. Then some guy named Untho had set a trap to them- and I- we, got lost…" Quatre trailed off, seeing the sudden sharp blue eyes of the darkly dressed black-haired woman on him.

He swallowed as she studied him, wishing he had brought a gun along…he had left it in the cockpit of his Gundam.

None of the others would have been so foolish…

"The Avatars?" Tarma mused, exchanging a glance with Kethry. One of their Clan Shamans of Tale'sedrin, had trained Tre'valen shena Tale'sedrin – the Avatar of the Star-Eyed.

"Yes…" Quatre answered uncomfortably, and continued as if pressed. "They had eyes like the night-sky…" He finished unsure if he was being tested, or teased.

"Well, what did they want?" Tarma asked, placing he knife in its sheath, and straitening. As Swordsworn of the Goddess, it made Tarma both her priestess, and her protector of the people of Clan Tale'sedrin. The Tale'sedrin - Children of the Hawk…The Clan that Would Not Die – hers, and Kethry's.

"They asked our help with the items- we only got to get in the Gundams to check them, when Untho's trap activated." Quatre answered, shifting uncomfortably in his seat- he felt suddenly…anxious.

Tarma noticed this- but knew that he either told a fantastic tale- or it was true. "Well as it seems you have lost your way- I shall call on the Star-Eyed, for I am her Swordsworn, and we are bound to each other- and ask _Her_ where it is _She_ would like you to be…" _And ask her a few questions of my own_ … Tarma thought- but did not add. Such as the magic-storms that had nearly sent her blood-sister into hysterics.

Quatre hushed suddenly, he wasn't _anxious_ …nervous yes, but not anxious, so it was someone else he Felt- _one of his friends_.

Quatre Felt along their mental-link, the others were far apart- it terms of walking distance, but Quatre and the others had developed and perfected the Bond in space- where distance was larger by far.

Quatre knew it was Heero- for he was the closest one- and coming so fast that Quatre knew he would join them shortly before sunset.

He smiled and decided to tell his 'captors' of his friends coming, they disbelieving, humored him by preparing a fourth bed.

Of the pilots only Quatre knew at all times _where_ and _how_ the others were- _consciously_.

\--

Queen Selenay and her Heralds – and many of the Companions, were about to get a surprise. The unpartnered Companion twin-sisters, who had helped escort the group from Valdemar to Untho's Tower in the Dhorisha Plains, had rushed back.

For Sartra, Senta's twin – felt her Chosen was back in Valdemar. So using all the unnatural speed and endurance Companions are gifted with they had raced to Valdemar – in _less than a day_.

When Sartra and Senta (for Senta was curious whom her sister would Chose) pranced into Companion's Field, no one really took any notice, for there were Companions aplenty gathered there. Some upset about the invasion of their Field- other curious of it.

Sartra _Felt_ her Chosen- but it was none of the humans gathered about the _thing_ …her Chosen was in the thing. She pranced in place, slightly upset by this, but undaunted, she Mind-Called for _her_ Chosen.

It was then that the other Companions took notice of them- and informed their Heralds (and Trainees) of the new development.

Duo had been dozing, waiting for sunset, when something echoed in his head- and caused him to be alert in seconds. The 'echo' was like with his friends, when they gathered and needed to speck without specking, but none of his friends were female.

: _I'm here- you're safe, come out Chosen._ :

Duo tensed, and felt Deathscythe stir anxiously underneath him –even though Duo had not touched the controls.

"Easy old friend…" Duo murmured – to calm them both.

: _Chosen_ _? Do you not want me?_ : The 'echo' sounded heartbroken at the thought, and Duo knew she could- would, die of a broken heart. Nothing should die like that- Duo knew that. As she was specking in 'echo' he thought he might speck to her like he would to his friends.

: _It's alright, I'm here, I'm sorry- was scared…no one but my closest friends have spoken to me like this_…: Duo tried to explain to her, her felt her relief and acceptance of everything he was and had been, even as she searched through him and all he was – from his innermost thoughts to his bloody past her presence in his mind was like a warmth. Something that Duo thought would very like a sister or mothers acceptance.

: _You are MY Chosen and safe with me…always. :_ She assured him soothing. He had wanted to flee when she had dug up his memories, the only ones who had accepted it were the rest of the pilots- and they all had such pasts.

: _What are you called?_ : She asked calm and 'backing off' from him as he collected his scattered wits and half-formed thoughts.

: _Duo Maxwell, Pilot 02 of the Gundam Deathscythe._ : Duo answered her unthinkingly, not fearing her- and she seemed to sense this- as did Deathscythe who felt the link between Pilot and Companion, and let it grow into a bond. For its Pilot was in no danger from it- and would gain from it.

: _I am your Companion, Duo. My name is Sartra. You are my Chosen._ : She assured him, and he felt her content- but, he felt impassionate to meet him face-to-face.

: _What is a Companion? And why do you call me Chosen?_ : He thought to her, and felt her amusement.

: _Come out of…the Gundam Chosen. You will see, and understand then_. : Sartra insisted- Duo felt uncertainty crawling in his belly, his heart trusted her- his mind was a warrior's, what if they tried to kill him again? Sartra felt his unease.

: _They will not dare to harm you, I would not allow it._ : She assured- strangely Duo felt he could trust her to keep him safe.

Duo rose and Deathscythe let him out… he stepped on the wire that let him down easily. There was a hush over the group- and no one moved to stop him- or harm him, and Duo's head knew that even with his gun hidden by the back of his jacket, he could do little if they turned on him.

A white, sliver maned horse walked up to him and did something no horse would do- with eyes no horse could have.

: _I am Sartra, Duo. You are my Chosen- and I am not horse, but a Companion- as are all the other 'silver horses'- the ones in white are their Chosen- Heralds, those younglings in grey are Chosen, Trainee Heralds._ : Sartra insisted matter-of-fact and Duo while he trusted her- he turned his eyes in disbelief to the crowd, and to the two grown-ups with Companions who wore a grey.

: _They are not from Valdemar (this place) originally, those that are Heralds but not born to Valdemar have chosen to not wear Heraldic whites._ : Her tone was one of amusement as she felt Duo empathically agree with the non-Valdemarans and even consider keeping his 'priest' uniform no matter what they- or she, suggested otherwise.

The group of Heralds suddenly decided almost as one to trickle off as there no longer was any danger- there would be a gathering later to discuss the new Trainee, and the…Gundam (as their Companions insisted it be called, having learned its proper name from Senta -who had been 'listening in' to her twin and Duo chat- and Eldan's Companion- who had learned it from his Chosen).

It left Queen Selenay, Daren, Talia, Kero (one of the two adults in darker grey instead of Herald white), Eldan, Skiff, Nyara, and Alberich (the other one that chose the darker grey).

The eight approached Duo and Sartra - the Queen, Talia, and Daren in the lead- the rest fanning out just behind them. Duo trembled with nerves, wanting the protection of his Gundam- even with Sartra there. It got worse when Selenay addressed him.

"I am Queen Selenay of Valdemar, and the Companion's Field is Royal Property… mind telling me why you've chosen to invade it."


	7. Surprises All Around

Duo decided he liked her then, but he wasn't going to tell her the truth... the whole truth anyway. "I, uh, got lost?"

Queen Selenay chuckled, amused, and turned to Eldan. "Would you Mindspeak to Teren?" : _And tell him the situation here: -_ remained unspoken by the Queen, even as Duo looked curiously on, Eldan's eyes unfocused for a second, and then he was 'back'. "He says he'll be right out, he hadn't noticed the...uh...commotion." Eldan said carefully.

: _Who is Teren?_ : Duo _thought_ , but as Sartra nuzzled his shoulder reassuringly – Duo noticed all eight (even Talia – who had a _very_ weak Mindspeech Gift) had jumped when he had 'thought' this.

"He is the Dean of the Collegium." Talia answered automatically, leaving Duo baffled on how she had 'read' his mind. : _She didn't read-your-mind Chosen, you Mindspoke. Loudly._ : Sartra explained, none-the-less, she was proud of her Chosen.

: _Sorry._ : "Sorry." Duo said and 'thought', bemused, Eldan eyed him curiously. : _I wonder… have you ever done this before?_ : Eldan Mindspoke to Duo, carefully- because the boys mind was like a death-trap, especially with the Gundam 'watching' and 'listening' to everyone.

"Uh, I talk to my friends like that …sometimes." Duo purposely answered aloud, some of the others nodded, having heard Eldan's question- as the Herald hadn't chosen to Mindspeak so only Duo could hear him.

Then what Talia had said about Teren snapped back into Duo's mind – it didn't take long for him to piece what they were planning- and happening, together. : _Dean…as in Headmaster, as in Principle…as in school!_ : Duo 'thought' again making the collective group winch.

"Stop that!" Talia hissed, having had enough of both listening to the boys thoughts, and feeling his emotions- as well as everyone else's emotions.

: _Sorry…again._ : Duo thought at her vaguely amused at what was happening to him.

"I don't think I'm going to need to go to your _school_." Duo stated -his disgust for the place – and word, unhidden. They seemed amused.

: _What about your Gifts?_ : Eldan 'asked' – again including everyone, much to Talia's annoyance.

"Yes, you'll have to learn to control your Mage-Gift and Mindspeech, and whatever other Gifts you hold." Nyara said – bringing Duo's attention to her. As the pilot had been mostly concerned with the others- and hadn't really seen her- well, seeing her was a bit of a shock.

So much so he 'barred' everyone from his mind and thoughts (with the help from Deathscythe) - including Sartra, who became frantic. He stumbled a few steps away from them, careful not to fall – even as he considered all his options.

He didn't notice Deathscythe suddenly move, and activate its double-bladed scythe- sending green sparks down.

The rest did.

It was then that Teren decided to show up.

\--

Quatre watched as Wing Zero landed next to his Sandrock, and Heero get out of his Gundam to greet him. Much to the surprise of his 'captors' their 'prisoner' had been right about his friend coming to them.

"Hello Heero, would you like to…." Quatre paused, Feeling Duo's sudden lack of presence. His mind jumped to the worse possible outcome- Duo had never shut him out, _never_ , therefore… _he was dead_. The blonde's blue eyes went icy, and he radiated a killer's intent, making Heero come up short from him in his surprise.

"Duo's in trouble." Quatre told Heero briskly- Heero needed no other explanation, Quatre turned to his 'captors'.

"Forgive us Kethry- Tarma; it seems we are needed elsewhere." There was no arguing with his tone- not that the women wanted too, the blond had _changed_ \- he was no longer kind-hearted, but someone who would stop at nothing to see that his friends were alright- or to avenge them.

"Quatre- please be careful, don't do anything you'll regret." Tarma warned Quatre, the blond smiled sadly at them.

"I think someone has already done that…" Quatre and Heero left then, they were heading north, to Duo and Valdemar.

In an effort to get to Duo quicker, Quatre and Heero had advanced into outer space. They noticed two things before Deathscythe activated its own distress beacon, which told all the Gundams where Duo was – exactly. One was there was a huge forest – and two, there were two _unnatural_ attributes to the landscape- the two huge circular craters – a 'grasslands' and a 'lake'.

\--

Trowa blinked awake by the insistent blaring of the Deathscythe's emergency beacon. It took him a moment more to figure out why he was _outside_ Heavyarms (he had pulled open the emergency hatch before being transported here) - and then to wonder why he was surrounded by giant Gryphons.

…And if he had hit his head harder then was repairable.

"Would you ssshut that _thing_ up?" One of the Gryphons hissed –at him. Trowa blinked at it.

' _Giant talking Gryphons_ …' The same Gryphon who had spoken 'huffed' its feathers - annoyed. Trowa hastened to obey- even as he wondered if he should just get in his Gundam and go to Duo- while forgetting this had ever happened.

His curiosity of the talking lion-bird beasts got the better of him.

Besides, he saw Wing and Sandrock headed to Deathscythe's emergency beacon- and he was far enough south that the signal was faint- none the less Trowa knew information at this point was vital. He soothed his conscious and worry over his friends, by promising them silently that if another emergency beacon went off, he'd go- distance or no distance.

'Giant talking Gryphons' - or no.


	8. Of Dragons and 'White Gryphon'

Wufei didn't think it was possible, but after six hours of searching for a way out of a blasted tree-house, and finding none, he gave up- _temporarily_.

It didn't help matters that a snowy owl seemed to be laughing – or at least highly amused, at him. Snarling at it hadn't helped him either- he had to face facts, he was trapped.

No Gundam pilot liked being _trapped_ , which he obviously was- even if it couldn't be OZ -or the Romefeller Foundation for that matter, who had imprisoned him …

Wufei calmed himself, ' _I'm not Duo_ …' –he told himself sternly, even as he felt a prang- he would give anything for the loud-mouths babbling about now…It was familiar at least- this place…and he finally took the time to _look_ around in him- in his 'prison'; he had tough of it as a tree-house- it was more like the tree had _made_ itself into a habitable home.

Wufei felt a chill rush through him- this was _unnatural_ \- and most assuredly not familiar.

There was a hemlock tied between the trunk of the 'tree' and wall. For a tree-house it was remarkably unlit, there was slits along the 'ceilings' –he doubted he could fit the tips of his fingers through- let alone signal anyone of his whereabouts.

For air, he guessed, he felt a relief wash over him – unlike his last imprisonment with Duo, these people couldn't suck the air out of his cell… _But how did I get in here?_ The stupid bird certainly hadn't flown him up here.

His obsidian eyes narrowed on the snowy owl.

In fact _it_ shouldn't even be able to be in here with him. He was missing something…he felt a thrill, at last there was something he could _do_.

Wufei felt along the floor, carefully, he didn't have Duo's ability to sneak into a building – no matter how heavily guarded, and ultimately either 'blow it all to hell' – as Duo would say, or get the needed information. None the less, Wufei felt he was adequate enough to be able to find a trap-door.

Half-an-hour later, he felt sure the damned bird was laughing at him. He wished he had his sword- then he could get the feeling of the owl's oddly _intelligent_ eyes off of him. The bird was as unnatural as the 'tree-house'.

Wufei wondered where he was- it was a good thing that Untho was dead…Wufei imagined what he would do to the man who had not only had the gall to transport unnaturally but to send them here- wherever _here_ was.

The others could be nearby- but he doubted it. He'd _know_ if they were. Wufei moved so that his back and one side were guarded by the wall- he settled into a meditate state- if he couldn't get free, he'd wait _them_ out.

He may not have his sword- he was, however, by no means helpless- he knew martial arts. He practiced it twice daily -before the sun rose- and set…

Whoever had trapped him here had badly underestimated a Gundam pilot- even if he was trapped- they had used no restraints…not even Romefeller had been so _stupid_ …

\--

After the Gryphons had led him away from Heavyarms- they rejoined into their group.

Trowa had learned quite a lot from his Gryphon friends, they were surprisingly intelligent- and that he was in their nest- these were younglings, and he was at 'White Gryphon' wherever that was…

It was a cliff-built city in the shape of a Gryphon, bordering a sea…and boosted more then just Gryphons, despite the misleading name. It had bird-people called ' _Trevardi'_ and lizard-like ones called ' _Hertasi'_ and apparently wolves that could be understood in your head called ' _Kyree'-_ and of course, people.

Trowa was understandably puzzled, yet pushed his feelings aside to learn more.

The younglings told him of Haighlei, six nations, which had allied themselves with White Gryphon since its beginning years- and that the people were very dark, shockingly so, for Gryphons who were used to seeing humans who- to them, looked very much the same.

This amused Trowa, who asked about how he had gotten here. The younglings answer was not so amusing.

"There wasss sssstorm, and the sssteal-monssster ssspit you out. We sssaved you, ssshould we tell _them_ of you?" The younglings were clever- they knew he wasn't supposed to be here- but they had put him here. They knew they would get in trouble if they let their elders know Trowa existed.

So far they hadn't told their parents of the 'storm', which had happened at night in a _real_ thunderstorm, Trowa was very grateful for this. Now that they were safe, they half thought his Heavyarms wasn't real…

Which was all well in good or else he would be the one answering the questions of their elders, and getting few answers, if they knew the proper methods – Trowa didn't doubt they did.

"What are you doing here?" A male human voice demanded, having spotted Trowa- who jerked his head up to stare at the stranger. The younglings looked properly abashed, and the man hadn't even spoken to them…yet.

"Don't be mad Sssilversong, he is a _friend_." One of the young ones whined, Trowa tensed, his mind going back on what he had learned- and shared to learn it. They didn't know his name, _yet_ , they did know he came from far away- and he was lost…

"He isss lossst, he comesss from the north." A littler one reported, and Silversong's eyes narrowed at the stranger.

"Why don't you come with me?" Silversong 'suggested' while the younglings fluffed their feathers in disappointment of losing their newest source of entertainment.

Trowa had one of two choices, to go with him- or run …No choice at all…

Trowa stood silently, and allowed him self to be guided by Silversong's tight grip on his elbow, he found himself facing a council – who asked questions (as most councils do) yet found no answers in the stubbornly silent and tall young man.

Trowa had been nicknamed 'No-Name' once more, this time they didn't know how close they were to the truth.

Trowa smiled slightly –making his 'guards' twitch.

Trowa was an orphan- like Heero and Duo; he didn't know who he was. Since he was very young all he remembered was the silent war being fought- and the mercenaries who raised him…and let him pilot their Mobile Dolls when he had been very young indeed.

He had found himself a mechanic – for the enemy. The real Trowa Barton had died in front of him. He hadn't hesitated then, he had asked from the shadows to pilot it, admitting for the first time aloud his fondness for the terrible weapon that the Gundam was.

Doctor S had agreed to his being the pilot- hinting to use it to fight for the Earth. Trowa had done so – and formed a bond with the others that proved to be the undoing of their enemies.

The other pilots knew of his taking the name of a dead man for his own, but it had stuck…

"How far north do you think he comes from?" One of the guards asked his partner, the other shrugged. "Might be where Silverfox and the others went…1" The conversation lasted a while; Trowa wondered if they were dumb- or they thought just because he didn't speak he couldn't hear.

None the less he made a plan- he would follow Silversong in Heavyarms, he was sure they couldn't outrun a Gundam. He waited till night and slipped from his bindings, having used his slim wrists to his advantage- then he used the Gundam-metal wire to cut through the bars.

Morning found him with Heavyarms, eyes on the scanner- which read static. Finding this annoying Trowa headed to the city, keeping the forest in front of him. What he saw was a portal being opened by humans…Trowa narrowed his eyes- it was just big enough for Heavyarms to squeeze through; he saw Silversong go through and made his move.

Using the thrusters to burst through the thin line of trees, the noise distracted them for the second needed for the Heavyarms to be on top of them- most of the people scattered like ants, and with a small adjustment Heavyarms was through the portal- just before it closed itself.

Trowa had felt as if he was on the Moonpaths again – for a instant- then with a crackle of static the sensors came back online, but Trowa didn't need them to tell him Deathscythe was nearby- he had appeared beside it.

He glanced at his scanner- he didn't know how, but he had gotten here before Quatre and Heero.

 _Which_ , he thought as he got out of the Heavyarms, _is probably for the best._ Duo was crouched down in a fighting position, half-street fighter, and half Wufei's teachings.

Duo visibly relaxed when he heard the commotion caused by not one- but two Gundams suddenly appearing. Duo glanced behind himself, and saw Trowa coming towards him; Duo gave the other pilot a shaky smile.

Trowa noticed Deathscythe's visor flashed green- and its stance relaxed, literally – its scythe while still glowing, didn't look as if it wanted to slaughter the entire city for causing it's pilot distress.

Trowa saw two what had caused Duo to, for lack of a better word- freak. Their trainers had once considered enhancing Duo's and Heero's DNA, Duo had had nightmares for a week.

Eventually after much arguing on both pilots part, the builders of their Gundams had revoked it- because neither pilot was too keen on getting animal DNA coded with their own. The men might be genius mechanics, scientists, and doctors, but they didn't know too much about the after effects of mixing DNA.

That didn't mean experiments hadn't been done on the two- every drug and enhancement theory had been 'suggested' to give the five pilots an edge.

Trowa allowed himself a small smile for the braided pilot's peace of mind. Then turned his attention back to the young woman with a cat-like appearance- he had to admit, he was _fascinated_ …was she one-of-a-kind? Or part of a species…

"02, Deathscythe's emergency-beacon has been activated. 01 and 04 are on their way. 05 is in the north." Trowa reported calmly, in the face of Trowa's report Duo took control of himself.

"Deathscythe has been acting ….unusually." Duo admitted, gaining an ease to mask his emotions. A short panic whinny from a white horse drew Trowa's gaze, when he looked to Duo for an explanation he saw him calming, and tested their link.

: _What is it?_ : Trowa asked Duo, in the face of learning of a wolf-like 'people', he had deemed anything that acted oddly in this place was to be treated as both a potentially intelligent being- and a potential threat.

: ' _It' is a she, and I am_ Sartra; _Duo's Companion._ : A female voice echoed in his mind, Duo turned amused eyes on the 'horse'. Her blue eyes stared into his own, and he knew it had 'spoke'- he took in the rest of the evident area. There were 'connections' like invisible strings between silver horses and white and grey clothed people.

He was sure Quatre would agree…

Trowa tensed, remembering an instance where Duo had been captured. Against the odds Heero had gone in – not to assassinate the other pilot, but to save him… Heero's loyalty to Duo was as old as their first meeting.

In the beginning, Duo had been reckless, and Heero colder – but at first meeting Duo had shot Heero in an effort to save Relena- who had then become obsessed with Heero, and a 'royal' pain. In the end Heero had been captured, and Duo had saved him- and unwillingly donated Deathscythe's parts to repair Heero's Wing.

Quatre while the kinder of the pilots, had once been under the influence of the Zero System, it had changed him…if one of the pilots were in danger, Quatre became alike to Heero.

For this reason he knew exactly how those two would react to Duo being in danger- and unless reassured the two would be…reckless, with the lives- they might even seek them out to gain revenge.

Trowa turned, and feeling the braided pilot's surprise, he explained his thoughts. "Heero and Quatre will assume the worst. You have never activated your distress beacon." Considering they had fought in battles, and a war, whose numbers vastly outnumbered them- the distress beacon was used only as a last resort in near-death, or when death was unavoidable.

Duo while a loud-mouth was _smart_ , and followed Trowa's conclusion easily, both ignored the curious and baffled onlookers as they went about contacting the other pilots…


	9. Where Wufei Is

The Tayledras Vale K'Chona was located in the Pelagirs Forest between the Terilee River and Lake Evendim, and it was suffering the burden of a Gundam (they had gathered that information easily enough from the pilots mind)- and a young man with looks none of them had ever seen before.

His name was Wufei, and he came from a place called L5. _Why_ anyone would want to call their home 'L5' wasn't something of utter importance- though the _hertasi_ were appalled.

The Council was still in session about what to do about him- while one of the scout's (called Darkstorm) owls kept watch with the scout in the scout's own _ekele_ – where he had stashed the unconscious youth (their 'prisoner' appeared to be sleeping easily- if in an odd position).

The K'Chona mages had already set the alert for the strange boy- and his four friends, incase they decided to land abruptly in other Vales. It appeared that in this odd encounter K'Chona was alone.

Interrogation had been suggested and brought up thrice- but the mage (Silverwing) had seen that the boy expected such. After the third time told them that the boy wouldn't be affected by their interrogation methods- for he was prepared for _worse_ methods (which put the issue to rest…for some).

Language was also an issue- for Silverwing assured them that though he could understand the boy mind-to-mind, the boy wouldn't like the contact…As for the Gundam- destruction had been attempted by both magic and ordinary means- it proved fruitless.

Silverwing had called for their _dyheli_ allies, so they could learn his language and custom quickly- and Darkstorm had suggested he be the one to give their language to the boy, and receive it.

Silverwing (who was Darkstorm's older brother) had argued that it was too dangerous and might change him for life- because there were parts of the 'boys' mind he couldn't access because someone – or something (Silverwing suspected the Gundam- though the elders didn't want to consider a sentient thing they couldn't destroy) was blocking him.

After much 'sibling talk'…they _both_ decided to receive the boy's memories and language…and give him theirs, _after_ the Council had threatened to expel them if they didn't…erm, stop behaving as children.

By then the _dyheli_ King-Stag had arrived and was impatient to get back to the herd. He assured the brothers that he could reach the boys mind without him coming out of the _ekele_ , though no-one had ever seen it done before.

Which was why Wufei found himself with a splitting headache and the memories (and language) of a Tayledras K'Chona scout _and_ mage. Obviously- he was none too pleased to see the scout and mage when they arrived at the _ekele_ (the unnatural tree-house) pale and a little shaky.

\--

"Pilots 01 and 04, come in. This is 02 with 03- emergency beacon activation was an _accident_ , call in damn-it!" Duo yelled at the two blimps that represented his friends. "Duo, they may be hovering over the atmosphere." Trowa offered calmly, when the braided boy looked like he was losing hope.

"Or they could have lost communications all together, but damn-it Tro, I _hate_ this!" Duo growled, as he glared down at the scanner- his only link to the other pilots. His fists were balled up, to resist hitting the radio and communications system in his frustration.

"We don't even know if Wu is alright- Heero and Q could have gone off the deep end, and we wouldn't even know it till they get here!" Duo didn't mention what might happen if they saw the city before Deathscythe.

"It'll work out Duo, we've been through worse." Trowa reasoned, knowing it wasn't what his friend wanted to know- but needed to hear. He saw the other pilot sigh, and with nothing else to do they continued to attempt contact.

\--

Queen Selenay stared up at the two giant Gundams, a small smile on her lips. Those two were going to make things interesting around here- maybe even get her out of those thrice-damned Council Meetings. Daren followed his loves thoughts easily, and said teasingly.

"Or make them more frequent with the 'incorrectness' of them selves." None the less the Queen had taken a liking to the two- which would only help them. Selenay nudged him playfully, "Jealous?" She asked lightheartedly, causing Daren to laugh lightly. He kissed her on the cheek. "Maybe just a little bit." Daren admitted teasingly.

Kero coughed politely. "As pretty as he is your Majesty, we may have a problem." At her words Alberich nodded. "They seem worried over two of their friends, coming closer to here I think." Alberich said as he eyed the Gundams, knowing he wouldn't want to see two more. He also wondered just where they would put the Gundams- this land was flat…

"They feel loyal to them- yet as if they are deadly…to us." Talia put in, and Eldan nodded, his fingers lacing with Kero's.

"I can't understand their minds- its like trying to catch two wild horses with a rope, and no mount of your own." Eldan muttered, stung that he wasn't able to help his Queen more. As if sensing this Kero squeezed his fingers comfortingly, and he let a small smile out for her.

"What I don't understand is that…Gundam…Deathscythe, it moved on its own- as if was protecting him." Skiff muttered, he arms wrapped around a self-conscious feeling Nyara, she had mostly forgotten how others saw her, for she rarely left the Collegium.

"They seemed puzzled by that as well." The mostly forgotten Teren added, as he took in the sight of the Companion's Field. "The new Trainee will be doing yard work for a year for this…" Teren grumbled, Skiff seemed to realize his 'highest demerits ever' record was in danger- and pouted rather cutely.

\--

Heero and Quatre had indeed been hovering over the atmosphere; from there the far future-earth looked helpless to the likes of them. Quatre hadn't _felt_ Duo for a while- even if he was ' _searching'-_ he knew that once contact was lost so completely it could only be reestablished by human contact… _If_ Duo was still alive…

"He may be still alive." Heero offered seeming to read his thoughts, but he spoke in monotone, clearly not believing his own words.

"If he _isn't_ -we'll see this world destroyed, a Goddess's wishes be damned." Quatre hissed, and Heero nodded solemnly. Neither pilot willingly looked to the metal ruins, the ancient husks of the colonies. They knew this was their world, ages in the future and unrecognizable from space- but the ruins of the colonies confirmed that it was…

Nor did they think of what they would do after the world was, indeed, destroyed and the atmosphere most likely ruined.

Both knew they wouldn't want to see life without the others. There would be no point.


	10. Firebirds and Meddlings

_By then the_ dyheli _King-Stag had arrived and was impatient to get back to the herd. He assured the brothers that he could reach the boys mind without him coming out of the_ ekele _, though no-one had ever seen it done before._

 _Which was why Wufei found himself with a splitting headache and the memories (and language) of a Tayledras K'Chona scout_ and _mage. Obviously- he was none too pleased to see the scout and mage when they arrived at the_ ekele _(the unnatural tree-house) pale and a little shaky._

* * *

Wufei glared at the two young men in front of him, both were young-looking, but older then him.

Wufei eyed the two young men with roots of silver-stranded hair, dyed chestnut brown with wing-imprints in one boys case (Darkstorm, his mind supplied helpfully, along with images of Darkstorm doing things with a black haired…person) the other (Silverwing, his mind supplied, this time without 'unpleasant' images engraved) wore his silver hair proudly to his waist braided in with feathers, beads, and bits of shiny stuff.

Thanks to his headache Wufei knew where he was, though in relevance to anything familiar, that information was useless.

As was the fact that theses two were brothers, and trying their best to act as if his memories, emotions, and imprinted knowledge of his language … (and every language he knew) had no effect on them.

"Um, uhm…Hi? Urmh, sorry about the splitting headache…" The younger one, Darkstorm, attempted to introduce himself. They were pathetic liars in body-language, and apparently they knew it.

"We used an ally's ability to get your customs and language quickly; we've also taken the liberty to give you ours in return." Silverwing muttered, after jabbing his baby-brother in the side to shut him up- Wufei grunted.

Darkstorm reminded him of Duo. His heart twisted, and he glared at the two brothers.

"I'm well aware of that. As well as who you are, what your people do, and what it all means to you. All very well and good, now as you know about me, let me go." Wufei demanded, eyes searching the two brothers for possible weapons- that he could use.

It hit him suddenly when the memories of the Mage stirred, the Avatars or the Star-Eyed Goddess had told then that the Gundam's and passably they themselves were magical.

The question was could he use the Mage's memories to use magic against them? Wufei felt uncomfortable at the idea, it was like using a new weapon, and you didn't know how it'd fire till you tried. The worst time to try was when you were in an unpredictable situation.

He'd hold off a magical defense until there were no options left, but he was quickly ruining out of choices in any case. The two glanced at each other, a little intimidated by him, but unwilling to give in so quickly.

"Where would you go if we do? What would you do? You're not from around here, if in fact you are from this world at all." Silverwing stated plainly, and Wufei knew they would have to earn each others trust to get anywhere.

"The owl, your people can see through their eyes, and communicate with them?" Wufei asked, though the thought of always having a bird follow him around was an annoyance.

"Yes. That's right." The younger of the two brothers said, neither looked as if they had followed the abrupt change in subject. "Then I'll 'bond' with one, and your kith or kin could, if they wished, look in on me at any time, correct?" Wufei insisted, aware of a growing unease from within, and a _need_ – more then a want, to be with the other pilots that was impending itself on him.

"I suppose." Silverwing said coldly, "But which bird would be willing to bond with you?" The elder of the three asked, the snowy white owl who had been watching Wufei with laughing eyes flew on silent wings to Silverwing, and the Mage smirked at him.

As if by this action he was proving a point, if he had a point to prove, Wufei would rather he say it, because it was likely to 'subtle' for him.

Wufei used the feeling he now identified with magic, to stretch out his 'senses', and search for such a bird. He didn't particularly care which would choose him, he just _needed_ one to be able to leave these people.

A good distance away a Firebird, which could be called a type of Phoenix, cocked its head to the side; 'hearing' the messy call fueled by need, and desperation that it could identify with. It shook gold edged and red and crimson feathers, and letting out sparks that would die to embers in moments, it set out to be companion to the caller.

Wufei shook himself, the double-vision of his 'bird', and the thought-feelings, a confusing mix at the best of times- were near unbearable now; though he sensed the intelligence in the 'bird'. When he glanced at the Mage's face, and his scout brother, he saw a mix of emotions.

Awe, apparently his 'call' and 'need' had been great enough for even those who weren't 'birds' to feel it. Where awe tread, fear was a close companion, if one had the power to call for a bird-companion with such strength. Wufei didn't doubt that the Mage and others in the Clan were wondering what else he could, or might, do- untrained as he was.

The firebird would be here by next dawns light. The magical bond-link between Wufei and the bird had already been formed; all that was really needed was to reinforce it physically, with touch and sight.

Wufei supposed he should name it- in truth he was in awe of it, a _Firebird_ , a Fenghuang - a Phoenix, his people had held the mythological birds in high esteem for eons; even going so far as to allow it to represent the Empress on emblems. For a name Wufei had already decided that if male it would be 'Feng', and if female 'Huang'.

Given his show of magical strength, it was no wonder it took a while for the two brothers to recover- but recover they did.

"H-how did you do that?" Silverwing asked shaken by the blunt show of power, and he knew Wufei had not even touched to surface- nor reached for the Gundam to help strengthen his call, even if Silverwing had felt it ready itself to assist if needed. But it hadn't been, and the 'call' had spread in all directions- quickly.

Silverwing had felt it touch, breach, and go pass the Vail, and reach their nearest Clan's Vail before touching the Firebird. For mages, like most Hawkbrothers, this show of magic had been 'seen' like a brightly glowing green sign in the dark.

Wufei shrugged, unconcerned and unknowing of what, exactly, he had done. One thing was certain for Clan K'Chona, it knew it would have to teach this new-found Mage, and they knew they couldn't hold him against his will.

\--

Duo, Trowa noted worriedly, had become increasingly frantic.

"Duo, I do not think they will come out of space until they reach us, giving us perhaps a minute to communicate our status, yelling at the communication systems will not help us." Trowa sounded surprisingly calm in Duo's ears. His voice echoed in the cockpit of the Deathscythe, and even though Duo know he was in the Heavyarms, the 'nearness' calmed him.

"Rodger, but they are coming in too damned fast to contact them just after reentry." Duo stated, repeating old information. Even with the 'Companion' to calm him, it didn't, to Trowa, seem to be doing much good.

"I know. They are here. They do not look pleased." Trowa sounded calm for a guy who might be seeing the afterlife soon, Duo thought dryly. Then his eyes hardened. No, Q and Heero weren't going to kill them, not the people of this Kingdom, and especially not their fellow pilots…

\--

Quatre tilted his head to the side, as he reentered the atmosphere, and he _felt_ Wufei. The blonde's bland blue eyes took in the land underneath him. A glacier mountain, barren, yet he felt the lives there, misguided as they were. They were not what he sought.

 _Duo_ …

With Wing Zero beside him, they caught the city on their scanners, and caught the signature of Trowa's Heavyarms with Duo's. In the center of the circular and walled city, they caught sight of the sun glinted metal, they dared hover closer.

Unperturbed at the screams and running of civilians; methodically, and not expecting an answer, Wing Xero made an attempt at radio contact.

"02, do you read me? This is 01- report. To whoever hears me, if pilots 02 and 03 are harmed, you will be destroyed." Heero's monotone voice betrayed nothing. Not that he hoped his friends were alright; not that he didn't truly want to destroy these people- and put more blood on their hands.

There was static, then Duo's voice.

" _Do not, I repeat, do not attack! Heero! Q?! 01- 04, respond damn-it!_ " Heero noted mechanically that Duo sounded frantic, and it could be a recording…

Something humane lit in Quatre's eyes for the first time since Duo's emotional shut-off. Heero felt relief, for the first time in 48 hours and it was profound, and he allowed himself to smile.

"We don't know if it's real, I can't feel him…" Quatre whispered, voice empty, except Heero though he heard hope.

"Then let's ask him something only Duo would know." Heero suggest, even with both Gundam's with weapons primed, and the city helpless beneath him, he remained cool and rational.

Quatre nodded, and spoke into the commutations system. "02, your Gundam's code-name?"

" _Deathscythe, Q, and if you blow us all to hell, Shinigami is going to have words with you!_ " Now Duo sounded relieved- if a bit worried.

"Good to hear from you too Duo," Quatre stated, sanity returning, if slowly. "Is Trowa alright?" The blond asked, slightly, but not wholly, shammed by his actions. It had yet to be proven that Duo was in one piece.

" _Perfectly fine, if a bit perturbed that his communications aren't functioning_ …" The braided boy laughed, and Heero looked around for a place to land. "Why would that be?" Quatre asked, suddenly suspicious.

" _I, uh, used his communications to boost mine, ergo – his are disabled- for the time being..._ " Quatre chuckled, and Heero gave landing instructions, and didn't stop the smirk at Duo's courage- Trowa could be scarier then any of them when pissed.

At the meddling of his Gundam's communications, he would be very upset indeed.


	11. Challenges and Annoying Elders

The pilots as a general rule did not make spectacles of themselves in public. Being as they were regarded as up starting rebels at best and terrorists at worst; this was generally a good idea.

However, Heero supposed that in a world where television was very likely unthought-of and they were likely only discovering that steam could be used as fuel, and electricity and technology such as the Gundams very likely viewed as 'God-like', this unspoken rule could be ignored.

It seemed Quatre agreed, for once landed- he used the wire to get down from the cockpit of the Gundam, and Duo enthusiastically greeted him. There were hugs, tears, and laughter between the two.

Heero and Trowa were more controlled, but pleased to have four of the five of them together again.

The first order of business would be to find Wufei, the second- to find out exactly they were meant to do here- because while nice, Duo would drive himself crazy without television or computers- and Heero himself would be none-to-happy either..

Trowa and Quatre could survive with music, or books (or in Trowa's case cataloging animals, and 'taming' lions and bears), Wufei very likely would go back to his scholarly roots.

Heero was sure an entire history of language since the space colonies would keep Wufei busy. What bothered Heero the most was that, even if this was their world- ages in the future, how was it that they understood the language? Heero suspected the Avatars- or the Star-Eyed 'Goddess'.

A man cleared his throat, and Heero's attention shifted to him. He was slender with dark curly hair; with Heero's eyes on him he seemed frozen. The other pilots took quick notice, and Duo went to Heero patting him on the shoulder, an easy- if fake, grin on his lips.

"Don't worry about Heero here; he's just a big teddy bear." Maxwell said with a manic laugh, Heero grunted, and Trowa made a suspiciously amused noise, and Heero glared at him. Quatre cleared his throat, and the stranger's attention fell to him. Just as well that the blond was sane again, he was the better 'people person' amongst the five pilots.

"I'm Quatre, this is Heero, and Duo, and Trowa; how do you do?" Winners grin didn't let on that he had been ready to slaughter these people just moments before, Heero felt oddly …proud.

"Quite well Lord Quatre, Duo should be able to tell you who we are. I am Dean Teren. Although, there is the matter of Duo's …shell we say, schooling." At those words, the man smirked, and Duo rolled his eyes. Quatre glanced at Duo, confused, but willing to play along.

Heero was not.

"02 does not need… _schooling_ , despite his background. In any case, he- and we are not _your_ concern. We have no loyalty, nor alliance to you or yours." Heero's tone was matter-of-fact, and cold. Despite the wealthy appearance of these eight individuals, Heero disliked this place, the fact that they had, in his mind, taken Duo, had nothing to do with it- _nothing at all_.

The man looked puzzled, and then nodded slowly. "I understand, but Duo was Chosen, and the Companions guard Valdemar under the Queens command." All that meant nothing to Heero, though from Duo's frown, it meant something to the braided teen.

Duo's eyes were on the white horse- the white horse with _intelligent_ blue eyes- intelligent blue eyes, which were focused on the four pilots.

: _He is my Chosen, and I am Sartra._ :

Something told Heero that this wasn't going to end how he'd like it to. Defiant Compainon-blue eyes glared into Heero's cold ones.

\--

Wufei had been allowed out of the _ekele_ and was in a meeting with the Elders of K'Chonasitting on either side of him were Silverwing and Darkstorm, Who had taken a wary liking to the stranger.

"What is your purpose here?" Demanded an Elder, they all looked the same to Wufei – silver haired and pale skinned with blue or silver eyes, and all of them were just as annoying as the others.

"Ask a Goddess called 'Star-Eyed'; her Avatars, and a man called 'Untho' put me here." Wufei growled, starting to slip from his control. After being grilled in this manner for the past four hours (and it was night, and he was tired) the sunlight was starting to slither in through the tree tops.

It seemed too unbelievable for these people to grasp that he hadn't been sent here, and his only purpose was to do whatever the Goddess and Avatars wanted of him. Both sides were annoyed and tempers were short.

: _If I might interrupt, someone is here to see the boy_. : The King-Stag of the _dyheli_ mindspoke to all of the Council and Wufei. Wufei hoped it was the firebird so these people would start to trust him.

It wasn't. It was a wolf, and huge, with cold green eyes, and black fur. Wufei sighed, after getting over the shock of talking antelope-deer things, and sentient and mind-speaking birds, why not add a few wolves?

: _Greetings warrior-scholar child, I seek to know what you do. I am Jinni._ : _Great_ , Wufei thought, _talking wolves_. Given the absent minded looks on the Elders faces, and the feeling of being dismissed by the wolf, Wufei 'knew' they were talking with each other.

A piercing musical note of a cry echoed through the Vale, and Wufei found himself smiling for the first time since coming to K'Chona.

The firebird was here, it elected to land on the table beside Wufei. Except for registering the shocked gasps, and murmurs, and knowing-without-knowing that the firebirds had never been tamed completely by the Hawkbrothers, Wufei paid his surrounding little mind.

He offered his hand to the firebird, which nuzzled it, calmed by it's presence in his mind; Wufei let it settle protectively against his chest.

: _I take_ _Huang for name. Am female, am tired._ : And after flying for all night, it had every right to be, Wufei reflected. Not quite trusting each other, both sides none-the-less decided that for now they'd get no more answers, the meeting was called off until proper rest had been taken.

Jinni followed Wufei like a huge black shadow, even as Darkstorm led them back to the _ekele_ , even if he wasn't to be locked away, he still needed a place to sleep. Unlike other outsiders Wufei was not bothered by heights, and no wonder, for his Gundam was larger then some trees.

It stood just outside the Vale like a guardian in the night.

\--

In Karse, the Sun-God stirred, and sent out a Firecat to bond itself with one of the five disturbances the Star-Eyed Goddess had brought to this timeline.


	12. One More Companion and a Firecat

The pilots (save Duo) were quite taken aback at being addressed by a telepathic being who took the physical form of a pure-white horse.

Heero and Trowa showed no signs of their surprise, however much they wanted to.

Quatre watched with wary eyes, not quite over the shock of 'loosing' and then having Duo back in less then a day. Even as he thought this, Quatre knew that this being was what these people referred to as a 'Companion'.

Duo laughed, somewhat hysterically, (for no apparent reason) causing some heads to turn- and the pilots to wonder just what Sartra was talking about in Duo's head.

Quatre was truthfully quite overjoyed to have Duo back in contact with his 'space heart', even as he used his senses to find, and test, the newly made bond between Sartra and Duo.

It wasn't something normal, or made naturally, and it allowed Sartra to know Duo as well as the pilots did.

Quatre felt a mix of emotions; happiness that Duo had a new companion- for the braided pilot was most unstable when no-one else was with him, and jealously that Duo had someone so close.

Duo as if sensing this, nudged Quatre gently in the shoulder. Quatre looked up, mildly confused, and Duo nodded toward Heero. Quatre smirked, his blue eyes shinning mirthfully.

Heero, who was not used to competing with anyone other then the pilots (and then rarely for Duo held Heero in high regard) for Duo's attention was eyeing the white 'horse', called Sartra, (for it had projected at all four pilots) who seemed to be able to speck quite well for it's self.

Duo shared a wink with Trowa, who couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"He is a Gundam Pilot." Heero stated softly, plainly this in Heero's eyes, explained everything. He was to be sorely disappointed; Sartra snorted whinnying, and shook her head.

: _He is my Chosen, and as such, owes alliance to Valdemar for my creation_. : Heero glared, "Then it is a simple matter of _un_ - _Choosing_ him." Heero stated, from the sudden gasps, and pale faces, from the Valdemarian's – his suggestion was practically unheard of.

Duo looked sickly, and since the conversation had moved from theory into action, decided to interrupt before Heero could get any ideas.

"Heero, that's not a great idea, I _like_ her – and while she could _Un_ - _Chose_ me…I don't want her to." Duo explained in a soft tone, slightly nervous, Trowa kept an eye on Heero's hands.

He didn't think the other pilot would kill 'the horse' just to have things back to normal – but something told him killing the Companion would have an adverse effect on it's Chosen- that being Duo. To Trowa's relief Heero nodded slowly, and backed down.

The absolute last thing they needed was a heart-sick Duo.

Heero Yuy wasn't thinking of killing anything, he was in shock, for the first time in his life something unthinkable and unpredictable, that he had not been prepared for had happened- he had lost an argument to a 'horse'…

Heero took in the field once more, and viewed another Companion with a love-sick expression in its eyes gazing at Quatre.

He abruptly got a sinking feeling- this was likely not the last time he would have, and lose, arguments with Companions in horse skins.

Then a cat abruptly appeared out from behind a tree a few feet away. Heero knew it hadn't been there- and had in fact appeared out of no-where.

The cat had a golden mask of fur covering its face, and startlingly intelligent _blue_ eyes, that saw everything, peered from behind the tree. The cat's long coat was white, save for all four of its dainty paws and a fluffy tail- all of which was as golden as the sun.

Trowa followed Heero's gaze and fell into the cats blue eyes, he had no way of knowing that only a few feet away Quatre was bonding with the twin-sister of Sartra, the Companion known as Senta had Chosen Quatre Raberba Winner.

Duo giggled next to Sartra, and Heero merely let out a long-suffering sigh, his instincts were never wrong. They were insisting that he would be communicating with these animals; he had little doubt in the truth of this.


	13. Amensa's Explanations

Wufei stared at the large mind-specking wolf in amused bafflement. Jinni had insisted on being by his side something about "recording history" and "destiny". Jinni, while sounding feminine in his mind, had explained that 'she' was an 'it' as 'it' had been born neuter.

Jinni also had told him to "tell Sparky I'm not _your_ partner".

Whatever that had meant, Wufei just knew that the Hawkbrothers' had one bird – or more, for a bonded.

His beloved Huang had found Jinni most annoying, sending up sparks when the kyree (the proper name for the giant mind-specking 'wolf' people) grew too near them.

She was also clinging to his shoulder. Wufei got the distinct impression she was jealous- she just hadn't told him why yet.

Wufei tensed when Darkstorm entered the room, and glanced up, his eyes suspiciously narrowed; they widened in sudden surprise. Darkstorm carried his swords. They were giving him his weapons back?

Wufei searched 'his memories' of these people- he came up black. He couldn't predict what would happen, because there had never been a situation alike to this one before. Wufei eyed the youth, even if the 'boy' was older then him self, he still thought of himself as the elder.

Even among the silver-haired men and women he thought himself more mature, at least when it came to facts and warfare. When they had transferred their memories to him, and likely received his in return- he knew they were innocent of the bloodshed of true war.

His honor would not allow him to attack those who were weaker then himself, and demanded he protect those who could not protect themselves properly. As much as he disliked the idea; he had bonded with Huang to protect them- or at least gain their trust.

"Um, what was her name?" Darkstorm asked, his tone soft, as he placed the swords next to him on Wufei's cot.

"Whose?" Wufei asked abruptly, dark eyes taking in the other.

"Your wives..." Darkstorm was carefully not looking at him; Wufei tensed, closed his eyes, and then tried to relax. It was as he had thought and feared- they held his memories as much as he held theirs.

"She preferred to be called Nataku." Wufei answered tersely, refusing to look at the other man; instead he ran his fingers though Huang's silk-soft feathers. He half-expected what Darkstorm attempted next.

In his Clan no one had attempted to touch him once he reached the age of ten. He had seen Duo work hard tirelessly to get them to accept his touch, a 'manly' hug, a friendly pat on the back, a handshake - those Wufei and Heero had accepted with a grudging acceptance.

Quatre and Trowa weren't as touch oriented as their American companion, but the occasional touch from them had also been learned to be accepted.

Out of those people, no one else had had any opportunity nor had made an attempt. Yet out of the corner of his eye Wufei glimpsed Darkstorm reaching out a hand sympathetically- likely to touch his shoulder.

"Don't." Wufei hissed, and Huang flapped her wings in empathies, sparks flaring at Darkstorm. The Hawkbrother's eyes widened and he backed off- quite quickly.

"Sorry…" Darkstorm murmured, and quickly left Wufei in peace. Wufei felt momentarily bad for the youth, he then shoved the feeling away; deciding to calm his high-strung nerves with meditation.

\--

_The cat had a golden mask of fur covering its face, and startlingly intelligent blue eyes, that saw everything, peered from behind the tree. The cat's long coat was white, save for all four of its dainty paws and a fluffy tail- all of which was as golden as the sun._

_Trowa followed Heero's gaze and fell into the cats blue eyes…._

: _I am_ _Amensa, Trowa. The Sun God has sent this one to welcome the Star-Eyed's aids._ : The Firecat murmured into his mind- much like Sartra had done moments ago, her words softly caressing, and soothing Trowa's turbulent mind.

: _Aids? I don't understand_ …: Trowa found himself 'specking' back, the 'words' and 'meaning' echoing between them.

: _It figures. I will tell all of your fellows… I am the Sun God's equivalent to a 'Companion'_ : Amensa explained, absentmindedly Trowa knelt and the feline went to him, sniffing his fingers and licking her approval.

Trowa knew the last part of her 'words' had been shared with his fellow pilots. Through Amensa's brief contact with the others he felt their feelings- alike to when they mindspoke to each other.

He felt Heero's annoyance at so many 'companions' flocking to his fellow pilots. He felt Duo's amused concern at Heero- and Quatre's joy at finding his own Companion. Trowa, with Amensa on his shoulder, turned to see Quatre and his own Companion.

\--

_Quatre was bonding with the twin-sister of Sartra, the Companion known as Senta had Chosen Quatre Raberba Winner..._

Quatre's brilliant blue eyes stared into the Companion's unearthly ones. It seemed nervous as it 'sneezed' as if to get his attention even more, and dug at the ground.

He felt for a moment as if he was being judged and forgiven for every ill thought and deed in his life.

: _Hello my Chosen, I am Senta. Duo's Companion is my twin sister…and with me you will always know Duo's heath and possibly his thoughts- if you both so wish._ : For but a moment Quatre had thought this couldn't be, for he had done many terrible things, and not even a hour ago he had been prepared to destroy this world in revenge.

: _Thank you_ …: Quarte felt the tears flow down his cheeks and went to Senta, hugging her great neck, and murmuring none-sense. Overwhelming and utter joy was directed at his Companion.

: _I_ _will protect you Chosen, always._ : She assured him, and then nudged his hand. Quatre looked to the other pilots, the ever composed Trowa with a cat on his shoulder, the narrow-eyed Heero, and a cheerful Duo.

The sound of a cough echoed through their minds, and the cat with eerily intelligent eyes, nodded to the two Companions.

: _I am_ _Amensa, incase you were otherwise overwhelmed. The situation that led the Star-Eyed to bring you here has worsened. Contrary to your opinions, this concerns all of this world- not just Valdemar. In this I am the Sun-God's voice, and I will tell you all what has occurred._ : This was directly put into the pilot's minds, her voice an authority, even to Trowa.

: _Come, I must take you to your fellow pilot- he awaits you. Join hands, and be sure to keep touch._ : At her command, the pilots glanced among each other- and Trowa grasped Quatre's shoulder.

Quatre looked into Trowa's eyes, and trusting what he saw there, put his arm around a skittish Senta. Sartra laid her head on her sister's shoulder, and Duo griped her mane. Heero with the eyes of the others on him grunted, and grabbed Duo's braid.

The Queen and her company watched, worried, and fearing the worst, as the four including two Companions and a Firecat, vanished.


	14. Back Together Again, And 5 More

The poor Hawkbrothers of K'Chona were still reeling from _one_ unexpected visitor, having four more, with two Companions, and a so-far unnoticed Firecat, just appear out of no-where was beginning to be too much for them.

Suffice to say they caused enough of a stir that Wufei came running. His fellow pilots watched and listened in baffled amazement as their friend explained the situation in a language they didn't know- but they knew the tone.

It was the 'Duo is doing something annoying- again' tone, much to the amusement of the braided pilot- and his fellow pilots, it wasn't being directed at Duo.

When the Hawkbrothers backed off, Wufei took the time to study his friends- and their 'pets'. He had a feeling they were as much pets as Jinni or his firebird.

"Good to see you again Wu-man. How you been?" Duo asked manic-cheerful his arm still around Sartra- consequently Heero still gripped the other boys braid. At Wufei's raised eyebrow, Heero seemed to realize this and quickly released the other boys braid.

"Fine, I believe we are in dire need of a meeting- preferably in a mixed language." After saying such Wufei guided them back to Darkstorm's 'tree-house' Duo and Quatre chatting over the 'tree-city' and musing over the building materials. As their Companions couldn't fit, they were to act as 'guard dogs'.

\--

Once inside Wufei shooed Darkstorm out, and settled down to tell his end of the tales. Other then the memory swaps and getting a 'bird' instead of a 'horse' or 'cat', it was pretty tame.

Trowa confessed to knowing of White Gryphon- a legendary city likely a great distance away. He and Wufei told the others of the other sentient species of the planet, which didn't need much convincing.

Quatre and Heero confirmed that there were people in the surrounding lands who practiced 'magic'. At Duo's doubt Trowa and Wufei remind him of the way they had gotten here. When things started to die down and they spoke of the creatures that had bonded to them Heero brought up the last subject that he dreaded sharing- but the others had to know.

"This is our world." Heero stated, and glanced at Quatre, who bowed his head in agreement.

"How can you be so sure?" Duo asked, doubtful, and filled with a strange chilling dread. He felt Sartra trying to comfort him, but wouldn't allow her too near his feelings; he had practice with it because of Quatre's space-heart.

Quatre blinked back tears. "The colonies- they're up there, we saw them." Wufei stiffened his eyes hard. Huang cooed soothingly to him upon his shoulder, yet it did no good. Amensa from Trowa's tense shoulder looked at them with pity.

Duo's eyes were hidden by his fringe.

"Did you explore them? Could there have been…survivors?" Trowa set his had on Duo's shoulder. Heero shrugged, not looking at him.

"They were in disrepair. I do not wish to think of how well the Colonies would have fared without trading with Earth." Heero felt Duo's sorrow- they had known that while L2 had been a poor home, it was the only one Duo had known.

"So everyone in space, all those millions of people…" Duo started visibly shivering at the horror of the thought.

"N-no! Duo, don't think like that, they could have evacuated to Earth…" Quatre said, hugging himself.

"We'll never know unless…" Duo glanced at his fellow pilots- they were not the type to be content in not knowing something. Even so, hundreds, perhaps millenniums had passed…

: _I am afraid you'll have to save you plans for self-destruction_. : Amensa interrupted, blue eyes glaring into the pilots.

: _We need you. Do you know, Braided-One, what happens to a Companion who loses it's Chosen to death?_ : Amensa started again, gazing at Duo, who shook his head.

"Though I don't think it's anything good…" Duo said, trying and failing at brightening the mood.

: _Indeed. They die; if they die- and you somehow survive imagine life without her._ : Amensa told them, paying especial attention to Duo- who paled distinctly.

: _Exactly. Do not think Huang wouldn't be affected if you died Wufei_ …: Amensa added, taking no pity on the young warriors.

She left them reeling, and she was glad for it- it would do no good if their 'saviors' went to suicide over something they could do nothing about. There was no sense- no purpose in it. Trowa soothed her raising fur, and she needed his broad shoulders affectionately.

Heero heard it before he saw it. He automatically turned to the noise and ready for a fight.

Wufei tensed. He had told Jinni to keep hidden until he explained; apparently he had taken too long for the kyree's patience. So it was that the large midnight black and green eyed kyree set eyes on Heero and declared him her bonded 'cub'.

After promptly adopting him, she settled protectively on his lap.

Duo was most amused, and when Heero puzzled out what all this meant, he shrugged it off as a fate he hadn't been able to avoid. While inwardly he was relieved there was nothing wrong with him that the 'escorts' could sense.

Amensa favored the 'dog' with a glare, and with a flick of her tail and with and a : _It figures_ …: dismissed Jinni and her obvious affection for her bonded if baffled cub from her attention.

: _While it is nice that the Cub_ …: Amensa tested the word, and though Heero glared at the cat (much to Trowa's amusement) Amensa continued as if she hadn't paused. : _Yes, the Cub, has finally bonded, with a 'dog' no less_ …:

: _Kyree_. : Jinni disagreed, interrupting, her green eyes flicking to the 'cat'. : _Unless you want to be supper- you will call me what I am._ : The kyree's jaws hung open flashing huge fangs and a mouth that looked to be able to swallow the 'cat' whole.

Heero's lips twitched, and Duo swore he was about to smile. The braided teen was grinning widely- which the cat was ignoring, while Quatre was holding a hand politely over his mouth- Wufei was carefully not looking at the firecat, preferring to pet a calm Huang.

Amensa showed no signs of being ruffled- though Trowa's shoulder would later show that she had been- though Trowa hadn't winched as the claws dug in, Amensa continued.

: _None- the- less, the Sun-God has blessed me with the energy to continue. Let us go outside, the 'horses' are restless._ : From outside came a horses whinny. : _Shush it fur-ball, you shouldn't insult what's bigger then you_. : Duo's Sartra rumbled. Amensa snarled, lashing her tail. Duo snickered, but obeyed Amensa- going to his Companion, and the other five followed his example.

: _Now hold on, this may be…bumpy_. : Amensa warned a worried note entering her voice.

The pilots found themselves in their collectively least liked place- the Moonpathes.

Amensa took the time to gaze into their eyes, especially Heero and Wufei, who regarded her coldly- angry at not having a warning at where exactly they were going.

: _I am no threat to you young warriors. In fact I am here to help you…Let me show you…_ : Amensa nodded toward a 'star', obedient, if doubtful, they found themselves staring at it. It shifted, and focused, and they saw it as if it was a silver disk that they could not look away from.

They saw what the Companion's knew to be the past.

It wasn't pretty.

\--

Meanwhile, just as K'Chona and Valdemar were starting to wonder what exactly they were going to do with the Gundams- or if the should hold them until the pilots came back- all five of the Gundam's disappeared...


	15. It's Ancient History

_Amensa nodded toward a 'star', obedient, if doubtful, they found themselves staring at it. It shifted, and focused, and they saw it as if it was a silver disk that they could not look away from._

_They saw what the Companion's knew to be the past._

_It wasn't pretty._

_\--_

Far from pretty, or comfortable- the sun looked absolutely sweltering, and the plant life, while healthy looking, and providing shade, did nothing about the dry heat. They found themselves just inside a large chamber.

The walls were lined with bloody depictions in a foreign language, Trowa didn't know what the picture-words meant, but the images were enough.

It depicted a bloody battle, and a man in a chariot road through masses. With a severed head in one hand- and the horses hooves covered in blood. It wasn't a photograph, but it was just as ill-inducing.

Quatre looked green once he caught a glimpse of the battle- and quickly looked away, and Trowa moved subtlety to block his vision of the wall-massacre. Duo let out a low whistle, taking in the rest of the chamber- it was huge.

Not all of it had such depictions, some were pleasant – a man and a woman playing with their children, and some were weird, as in one a crocodile headed man led a man to a balance and feather.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Toto." Duo murmured to Jinni, who as the only canine was the only logical choice for Duo to address, the neuter looked amused. Heero who-couldn't-take-a-joke-if-it-killed-him Yuy just shot the other pilot an annoyed look.

Duo chuckled, silently, and was glad, because he noticed Wufei's tense form, and glanced in his direction.

"We aren't alone people," Duo announced, then having gained the others attention he glanced at Sartra, he added. "Companions, firebirds, firecats, and one kyree added to that ' _people'_ , of course." Wufei grunted, but the people didn't seem to see- or hear them.

: _Funny, Chosen, real funny, now why don't you go make nice with our hosts_. : Sartra teased, Wufei glanced at him, and Duo knew the rest of the pilots- and possibly their own 'companions' had heard her. So there was no point answering mind-to-mind. "Don't mind if I do love."

As they hadn't respond to five teenagers appearing out of no-where, nor the verity of 'animals'; Duo decided to take a closer look at them. So without preamble Duo strode across the chamber (ignoring the choked-off noise behind him), to the entrance they 'guarded'. Standing between each man, with his hands on his waist- Duo studied them intently.

The two men's dark eyes were lined with kohl; they were bald - shaved, no doubt. They had the look of warriors, and one look at their wicked looking short-staffed scythe-things, left no doubt that during their lifetime they had shed some blood.

They looked a lot alike actually, and it wasn't just race, it was their uniformed faces, they weren't just guards, Duo decided, but hired- and if there were others (and there always were) they all resembled each other in dress.

If they suddenly developed the ability to see him, Duo knew they would be in for one hell of a fight.

Duo didn't know when or where 'skirts-for-guys' and had become popular- on Earth (and it was Earth- the sand was everywhere, something that would _never_ be allowed in a Colonies) but he was glad everything around them seemed faded. As if the pilots- and their escorts, were the only 'real' things. They also wore sandals, which looked to be made out of tightly braided reeds.

"Where ever we are guys and gals, it isn't likely the people are going to see us." Duo announced amiably choosing to 'ignore' the overall feeling of 'duh-ness' coming from the others in the background of his mind.

: _Very observant Chosen,_ : Sartra teased while Duo pouted. : _You are in fact in the past, the ancient past- even for your timeline these people are legendary._ : Sartra finished, despite their disbelief; there was no one among them who doubted her word.

" Egypt?" Quatre whispered in awe, looking upon the walls with new interest.

"That," Heero stated, waving a hand at the bloody battle, "was never recovered." Heero knew this for fact, and was searching for flaws. He was clearly reluctant that after being thrown foreword in time they could glimpse the past. Heero had a hard enough time putting his bond-mate Jinni and magic into his figures and facts of life.

Jinni gave him a pitying glance. : _Things are lost in time bonded; many things, you and your fellows were not remembered, and the only proofs of your link to the past are your weapons._ : Heero looked pensive, then pinned Amensa with a glance.

"What is the meaning of us being here, for the objective to be accomplished?" Heero decided to treat this 'trip' to the past as if it was part of a higher mission. Amensa blinked big blue eyes at him, as if she didn't understand.

Heero scowled, which Duo knew was Heero's version of pouting, and the braided pilot let a few chuckles escape, much to Heero's annoyance. Heero didn't get a chance to comment, because just then a woman entered the chamber, she was dressed in sheer fine white linen which was more then slightly see-through.

Upon entering the chamber the reaction from the guards was immediate, they kneeled. This gained a raised eyebrow from Wufei, and a closer look at the woman. She was obviously used to being bowed and kneeled over; for she hadn't spared the guards a glance.

She was dressed elegantly in fine linen, charms and amulets encircled her wrists, upper arms, neck, and fingers. Though she wore more of them then her guards, hers were of obviously higher value. They were made of gold and bronze, and suited her dark skin, though it was of a lighter tone then her guards.

Quatre was quick to put the crown she wore to the exact image of one being worn by a figure which dominated a depiction on the far wall. His eyes widened in astonishment. "She is the Pharaoh!" Quatre whispered in awe.

Wufei looked doubtful, crossing his arms, and tilting his head as if considering the new information. "I thought Pharaoh's were Kings. You know, _male_." Duo stated, his eyes following her as she made her way to the entrance the kneeling guards kept watch of.

"Pharaoh is Greek, but based on an Egyptian word meaning 'big house'. It referred to their palaces and their greatness, not just the ruler, him, or in this case, herself." Quatre told them, Duo looked amused at the brief history lesson, but took it to heart.

Heero glanced down at Jinni, scratching behind her ears as he spoke- coming as close as one could expect from him as an apology. "I guess you were right about history being more lost then I thought."

Jinni seemed to take this to heart, and nudged his leg. : _You are forgiven bonded._ : Heero's lip quirked, but he showed no other sign of being pleased.

The other pilots had kept silent during their exchange, mostly to let Heero and Jinni 'speak', but mostly because the Pharaoh-Queen had been approached by a man in equally fine clothes, who bowed, and then even if the language had been long forgotten, they understood what had been spoken.

"Great-One, your guests have arrived- and the banquet is underway." The man announced, she nodded regally, and glanced to the guards. "Send them away." Her tone was soft, yet it echoed in the chamber. The guards kneeled, tensed, for it was rare that a ruler dismissed the very people who guarded their lives.

The man, obviously her spokesman, turned to the kneeling guards. "The Great-One dismisses you from service this night. Gather up your fellows and be gone, you may return early dawn." The guards stood, and rushed to do her bidding.

"Are you sure you wish to go through with this Nitocris?" The man asked; she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Do you doubt the need for revenge, Chief Architect?" The woman who ruled the lands surrounding the River Nile asked in an amused tone.

"No Great-One, merely the means." The man said, and then continued smoothly. "Your assassins, for one, were long ago prepared to poison your Honored Husband's betrayers, had you only willed it so…" Nitocris smiled sorrowfully.

"Ah, but most loyal of Chief Architects, you yourself warned that the assassins are my most likely spies, and report to other masters." The man sighed and nodded to the truth of her words.

"The people will never forgive you Great-One… the open slaughtering of your most successful merchants and priests…such has not been done since the days of the beginnings of the Royal Family's reign…" Nitocris nodded, but waved to the chamber the guards had been guarding.

"Yes but the open killing of a ruler has not occurred since those beginnings either…" The Chief Architect bowed, mumbling apologies. Nitocris motioned for him to stop groveling.

"Has the channel been completed?" She asked the Chief Architect nodded rapidly, displacing his wig.

"Very well, it is good to hear that my twelve-years of reigning were worth this vengeance. Let us go to the…celebration of the opening of my tomb." Nitocris stated, the Chief Architect followed her loyally past the pilots and the chamber, and into the tomb.

The pilots looked amongst each other- they knew well the look upon Nitocris's face. She did not intend to live beyond this day. If the Chief Architect escaped, and told his tale to a wondering Greek traveler, or if he died with his ruler and her traitors- they were never to know, for the scene faded.

History, as Jinni had told them, had a way of keeping her mysteries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you lot wanted a less complicated version, I've written one up, how do you like it now? Does it start to make more since?
> 
> Who was the real Nitocris?
> 
> H t t p / w w w . a n c i e n t e g y p t o n l i n e . c o . u k / k i n g s l i s t . h t m l
> 
> Queen Nitocris (Ntikrty in Egyptian) left no archeological record. She is known to us only from the Turin Canon, Manetho and Herodotus.
> 
> Herodotus recorded that her husband, Merenre II, was murdered. The Queen took her revenge on the murderers and then took her own life. She reined for 12 years.
> 
> Nitocris was the beautiful and virtuous wife and sister of King Metesouphis II, an Old Kingdom monarch who had ascended to the throne at the end of the Sixth Dynasty but who had been savagely murdered by his subjects soon afterwards. Nitocris then became the sole ruler of Egypt and determined to avenge the death of her beloved husband-brother. She gave orders for the secret construction of a huge underground hall connected to the river Nile by a hidden channel. When this chamber was complete she threw a splendid inaugural banquet, inviting as guests all those whom she held personally responsible for the death of the king. While the unsuspecting guests were feasting she commanded that the secret conduit be opened and. As the Nile waters flooded in, all the traitors were drowned. In order to escape the vengeance of the Egyptian people she then committed suicide by throwing herself into a great chamber filled with hot ashes and suffocating.
> 
> Why I choose her to be a part of this story?
> 
> Quite simply, she was powerful, and as a Pharaoh-Queen held just as much power as a Pharaoh-King. As a Pharaoh-Queen (believed to be a first in that time period alone) who had murdered the citizens she would have been greatly feared. She was from the Sixth Dynasty of the Old Kingdom 2400-2250 B.C. Egypt did not have contact with Greece until 332-30 B.C. A good two thousand years before Cleopatra.
> 
> Further proof of this is that the Seventh and Eighth Dynasties are a little-known line of Pharaohs during a confusing time in the history of Egypt. She likely helped to throw it into such confusion. After all it would have been passed by word of mouth for generations- should we trust the Pharaoh? Such-and-such happened to these people, and they just went to a party.


	16. Dekim: A Goddesses Mistake

It was alike to five blind men reaching for a whole, and finding sight. In the back of his mind Wufei had wondered _why_ things had gone the way they had- _why_ had they been taken to a future timeline that knew nothing of technology? _Why_ bring them back together? _Why_ put them in the ancient past?

Collectively they had known they were needed for a war of sorts. Having been scattered showed there was no war – at least not one that the Avatars had warned of. So why take them to _this place_ in the timeline of all the ones to choose from?

Now they knew.

It was the only one where they had a slim chance of stopping _this_ from happening.

A God could be created, but not uncreated- only weakened and overpowered by other Gods and Goddesses. A deal between the Gods and Goddesses of this timeline (likely having learned from the past) did not allow them to act directly against each other – and other then 'advice' and 'help', they could not interfere with mortals. (This the Companions had shared with them, and reluctantly Amensa had agreed with them)

Mortals could interfere with mortals- and thus interfere with Gods and Goddesses.

When a mortal was worshiped or feared by other mortals, which for hundreds of years after people had dared not say her name- even going so far as to destroy any mention of her that was power.

Power usually only reserved for Gods and Goddesses – but when transferred to a mortal, and the mortal believing herself since childhood to be a Goddess. She became a Goddess after death.

Such an event was rare – Gods and Goddesses were usually born of mortals' collective consciousness, and as long as they were known by a few scattered individuals- even if only in mythology, survived – weakened, but 'alive'.

In Ancient Egypt the Royal Family were believed to be the reincarnations of Gods and Goddesses in Ancient Egypt. A Pharaoh's actions in life were often associated with certain Gods and Goddesses – at times a great man or woman would be thought of as a living God or Goddess – and so in memory they never died.

This was the case, the pilots had watched as in Ancient Egypt the Pharaoh-King Merenre II was killed by his subjects and for possibly the first time a woman rose to power, she was Pharaoh-Queen Nitocris and secretly vowed vengeance for her husband.

Painstakingly, she ordered an underground channel from the Nile River to be built, and a chamber that would connect to the channel, to serve as a death-trap for the guilty. She carefully found out the names and living places of those who had killed her beloved. While under her reign, despite her plot, she was loved – her beauty inspiring many artists and poets.

For she was "braver then all the men of her time, the most beautiful of all women, and fair skinned with red cheeks'. During the dozen years of her reign she hosted varies events, at times for no apparent reason- at times to celebrate a great battle victory. So that when she sprang her trap, her husbands' murderers wouldn't suspect it, would think it merely a celebration declared by a woman's whimsy.

However, one night it was sprung, and when the 'honored' guests arrived, Nitocris secretly ordered the channel opened. It may be likely that the builders of this channel were also at the celebration, so they might never know what they built until it was too late- and would thus never be able to say what had happened for-sure.

None the less 'guilty' or 'innocent' all at the grand celebration were drowned by the rushing waters of the Nile. Soon after killing the very citizens she was sworn to protect, and to escape the vengeance of Egypt's citizens, Pharaoh-Queen Nitocris committed suicide.

Her death helped to throw Egypt into chaos for a number of years, as local leaders and religious officials threatened became more powerful then the Pharaoh, eventually the state of the Old Kingdom collapsed only to return in the Middle Kingdom.

The twelve watched as the Pharaoh-Queen Nitocris _joined_ with the Goddess Sekhmet. As a Goddess of healing and destruction she lived on – yet her consort Ptah, a god of rebirth, 'died' when Egypt faded from power. They watched her struggle to maintain her balance, and fail, becoming what she had hated "evil".

The Nitocris element of her struggled forth and gained control of what was left of Sekhmet. Nitocris was 'born again' in a time where Gods and Goddesses were weak, for technology and science ruled.

She planted a part of herself into a man, to both better understand this new world, and to create an Avatar to change the world while the Gods and Goddesses of old slept, weak, and unable to stop her.

This man was Dekim Barton- and from _their_ timeline.

Things seemed to rush foreword from there –as if the Gods and Goddesses were unsure of what happened from there.

It _was_ their future- or, at least Dekim's and a confused Nitocris-Sekhmet's twisted version of it. All of them 'felt' the differences.

\--

Heero Saw technology made useless by Mages as they warred on Earth (though he didn't know _why_ they fought), and Saw the thousands die in the Colonies as a result. Shaking with rage he Saw himself face Dekim alone - and fail.

Then he Saw something that he _knew_ already, yet still gave him hope, the Doctors had hidden the Gundams away, like the ancient Chinese had done with the terracotta warriors.

Jinni whined when he came back, and he looked to see the other pilots were experiencing the same flashes has he had. He wondered what they saw…

\--

As Duo watched, with clenched fists, as the ruins the Colonies are were changing, shifting into something familiar, yet just out of reach. Then he felt as if he'd been shoved, the breath _whooshing_ out of him.

He found himself on the streets of L2 again. It was a back alley, trash scattered around it, and people with wary eyes watching each other – they didn't seem to notice him. He glanced down and found himself see-though, ghost-like.

 _"Creepy_ ….."Even his voice echoed with a dreamlike quality. Duo shuddered and resolved not to speak to anyone- from their non-reactive reactions he didn't think they could hear or see him… which was kind of cool- but not so much if it was forever, he didn't want to test to see if he could move things just yet.

Duo flipped his braid (at least he could move is hair…), and headed out of the alley, uncomfortable, and hopping this wasn't as real as it appeared. His goals were simple, find the other pilots- and get the hell out of Dodge.

As Duo pressed onto the street he found it empty. That was wrong- there was always someone on the L2 streets; solders, shoppers, whores, street-rats - _someone_. A door opened a ways down, and Duo ran to it.

There was a woman entering her home, she was rather plump- harmless looking, her arms loaded down with groceries, but Duo noticed something odd around her wrist- there was a green colored ribbon with red edges on each side. She looked saddened, but otherwise harmless- apparently no-one else thought so. The alley-dwellers murmured softly amongst each other when her door shut, something that did not bid well for the woman.

Duo saw the state of her home- windows had been smashed, but thorny planets –and a few that looked dangerous or deadly, guarded her home. Vines crawled along the walls, and spread over the windows. It wasn't normal planet behavior- and everyone on the streets knew it.

Duo watched, and things sped up, like someone had hit the fast-foreword button. It may have been months or weeks in the future- but Duo saw what happened to the woman. The people mustered their courage, attacked, and killed her. Painted over her door was an ominous warning; 'do not suffer a witch to live'.

Duo felt sick.

So he went to the port bay, where ships landed and took off from L2. He saw women, men, babes and small children held by teens, being loaded onto ships. All of them had ribbons on their necks or wrists (like the woman) different colored, but all red rimmed.

There was a smug crowd gathered a short distance away they reminded him of the alley-people. Sartra had told him of magic, how it was after a long dormant period was suddenly changing Valdemar.

Could it be possible that these people had shown sudden signs of it?

Was that why they were being taken away?

It seemed likely. Duo wanted to know where the people were taken, and so when they loaded, he went unseen with them.

His suspicions were confirmed on the craft, they spoke in hushed whispers of their magic, and of fire-starting, or plant-growing – anything seemed to be better when magic was involved. It came as a hefty price- they were unwelcome among 'normal' people.

The Earth and Colonies had decided to put the magical people on Earth – for Earth's own people were developing it, and for some reason the Colonies had fewer magically-inclined people.

On the Colonies they had been marked, and killed, and now they were going to Earth. Duo couldn't help but wonder what had happened – why had things gotten so out of control? The others saw things much the same- changed drastically in a matter of a hundred years instead of millenniums.

Duo was thrown out of the 'dream vision' clutching Sartra, a helpless tear escaping his cheek as he hid his face in her soft pelt. Magic had erupted unexpectedly on Earth, caused by Nitocris in Sekhmet's form, and the people on the Colonies had suffered for it.

\--

Trowa was forced by something unseen to use a Gift he didn't know he had. Powered by the unseen force he used his animal-empathy. He saw Earth's magic violently and unnaturally erupt- like a volcano.

From an animal's perspective, he saw that this was happening too soon. Magic flowed like the ocean tide- usually predictable… unless mankind intervened but this breed of mankind did not know of magic as previous generations had.

The violent, forceful, magic had spread quickly to the animals of Earth, and they were _changed_. Most did not survive the _change_ , but those who did were smarter and more dangerous then their predecessors.

Still mankind experimented on the magic-changed creatures to make use of them- or to make them 'better' in that Mages opinion.

This utter disrespect for animals enraged him, and Trowa found himself clutching a purring (if slightly squashed) Amensa.

\--

As Wufei watched Duo's and Trowa's expressions suddenly slacken, then return with hollow eyes and rage in their eyes, he wondered how.

Then he _knew_.

He knew a lot.

He knew in the same way that Trowa and Duo had, only without seeing or feeling it. He knew of the abandoned biological weapons, which lay dormant and yet still lethal underground.

He knew of the great warships, radioactive submarines, airplanes, space ships, and torpedoes abandoned in the sea- instead of being properly disposed of. He knew all this could be unleashed upon the people by whatever they were to fight without warning- and easily kill them…

The dishonor of it, that this being; not-man, not-god was going to change time to suit its wants and needs- that innocent people could (and very likely would) be killed on a command infuriated him. The whirlwind of emotions subsided and he knew that this being had to be brought under control by - and he knew he was the key.

He found himself back in 'reality' (if the Moon-paths could be called such) with Huang digging her claws into his shoulder; she let out a little coo when he 'returned', and he reassured himself and her with a calming touch. Nitocris may not have meant to, but in creating Dekim's seed of power, she had created a monster she could not kill, and had no control over.

\--

Quatre, 'Felt' much the same as Duo had 'Saw', only on Earth. Normal people were shunned, and sent to the Colonies, where they belittled the 'type' of people who had forced them away from Earth.

It was alike to an endless ring- and he saw that technology among those with magic was being shunned. A war broke, and the people who won were those with more magic then the other 'lesser gifts'.

In the war the advanced technology that allowed space travel was forgotten- and so were the Colonies- to his horror. The world was ruled by magic, and some civilizations like the cities of ancient Rome and Egypt sprung up- but those with Mind Gifts were shunned by those with the magical or Mage Gift.

He saw how the world then had been shaped.

Then the others (including Senta, which he was relieved to see) joined him to witness something unpredicted- the return of the Avatar's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit I was a bit stumped on how to continue this; I usually 'fly by the seat of my pants' when I write- so I called in some help for this one. So a big thanks must go out to Firehedgehog- thank you for fishing out the details to my vague notions; who put it most simply;
> 
> Fire: '…so pretty much, you have no clue what happens in the past after the pilots were forced far into the future' – the answer then is the same as now.
> 
> Me: 'yeah, pretty much'.
> 
> But I have direction- and an end….I think… well, wish me luck!
> 
> I don't usually write to any particular reviewer on this, but 'Anonymous Void' who reviewed (you guessed it, anonymously- I know terrible pun…) asked about why Amensa was female, when all pervious Son of the Suns (before Solaris) are supposedly male. That is supposedly true- if only in Karsite. Here's a spoiler for you- Vkandis is worshiped in Iftel (under a different name, yes, still him though), and they have a 'Son of the Sun' too. So far Lackey hasn't said that Iftel hasn't had a few female 'Son of the Sun' before Solaris. I'm fairly sure there have been. Who says one of them couldn't have become a Firecat? Just a thought….Now, onto the history/mythology…
> 
> Why I think she could have 'become' a Goddess in mythology?
> 
> This is simple enough, a lion-headed Goddess by the name of Sekhmet. This Goddess is a bewildering mix of "good" and "evil" entities. She is by far one of the oldest known deities, for instance she represents the searing heat of the mid-day dessert sun. Despite this she is a healer, known for curing diseases and adverting plagues. She became patron for Physicians and Healers, and just as she was "lady of terrors" she was "lady of life". Associated with Hathor and Mut (who sometimes took the form of a lion) yet mentioned in the Book of the Dead – she was "The one who loves Ma'at (balance/justice) and Detests Evil" and one of the Goddesses who held "The Eye of Ra" title it is interesting to note that only Goddess held "The Eye of Ra" title and all were in some way associated with the cat, "The Eye of Ra" were defenders of Ra. Imagine that females defending the all powerful Sun God.
> 
> The main reason she is so feared is because as "The Eye of Ra" the fields ran with human blood because of her. The sight of the carnage caused Ra to repent. He ordered her to stop, but she was in a blood lust and would not listen. So Ra poured 7,000 jugs of beer and pomegranate juice (which stained the beer blood red) in her path. She gorged on the "blood" and became so drunk she slept for three days. When she awoke, her blood lust had dissipated, and humanity was saved.
> 
> Sekhmet´s main cult centre was in Memphis (Men Nefer) where she was worshipped as "the destroyer" alongside her consort Ptah (the creator) and Nefertum (the healer). She was also known as the "Lady of Pestilence" and the "Red Lady" (indicating her alignment with the desert) and it was thought that she could send plagues against those who angered her. When the centre of power shifted from Memphis to Thebes during the New Kingdom the Theban Triad (Amun, Mut, Khonsu) Sekhmet´s attributes were absorbed into that of Mut.
> 
> Please note, "The Eye of Ra" is not "The Eye of Horus", also known as the Wadjet. I am not responsible for separating ancient myths from beliefs made popular by Hollywood movies. If you say I'm wrong simply because it's not 'true' according to popular belief, I have more then just that one site that'll back me on these myths/facts…At last count I have over fifty Egyptian/Mythological references, including published works.


	17. The White Stone

Quite obviously, to say the least- the pilots had their issues about this version of events. Unfortunately, it didn't seem they could do anything about it. Duo's expression was puzzled and he glanced at Amensa, who glanced at him staring into his eyes, with her chilling blue.

"What was the point? Why did She do all that?" Duo questioned, chilled by the 'vision' the 'star' had given them.

: _There are many excuses. Many reasons any could give you in answer, but I am not She. For those answers, ask Her_.: Amensa stated fluffy tail flicking back and forth in an annoyed fashion.

The Firecat turned to look upon those who had appeared while the pilots had been recovering.

: _Or her Avatars_ ….: The cat mused, and they could hear her amusement.

The pilots and various furred and feathered escorts turned in surprise to see the two Avatars of the Star-Eyed. Wufei narrowed his eyes, and decided that a few questions were in order.

"I don't get it – you, and your Star-Eyed sent us here to help a Goddess?" The Chinese pilot asked, sounding rather annoyed at this.

Dawnfire K'Sheyna had taken the form of a giant hawk, and she was perched upon her fellow Avatars shoulder. Tre'valen shena Tale'sedrin looked perturbed at being singled out for questioning – it wasn't as if Dawnfire couldn't speak in her present form.

"No, the star was merely trying to show you _what has been_ – and what would _most affect you_ , so you would lend your aid willingly." Tre'valen answered, and at the pilots anger he merely raised an eyebrow.

"Would you help us against one of your own?" They blinked at him, confused.

"The danger the Star-Eyed wants you to combat is from your time." Tre'valen continued, flipping a stray hair over his shoulder. Beads and feathers chimed together like little bells.

From the mist of the Moon-paths the Star-Eyed formed, summoned to her Avatars aid by Tre'valen's actions.

"Although, to be honest - it was _also_ a problem formed from Nitocris' – _my_ , actions." The Star-Eyed admitted, in the form of an old woman, with hair as silvery-white as a Companions' and black eyes filled with stars alike to her Avatars. Quatre rubbed the bridge of his nose- he was getting a headache.

"I am the Star-Eyed, the Crone, the Mother, and the Maiden-Warrior. As I am the Maiden I am _also_ Sekhmet – and thus I am Nitocris." The Crone form of the Star-Eyed explained as simply as she could, taking pity on the kind blond pilot.

Heero narrowed his eyes, and Jinni leaned against his legs warningly. "So we have to stop you?" He asked in monotone. The star-eyed and grandmotherly crone laughed. Her Avatars winced in unison, this was, Trowa knew – not what she had meant.

"No child, you are not here to do something so impossible- you are here at my bidding to get rid of one who has a small seed of my power inside him." Her eyes turned whiter, so that the visible blackness was like dark stars.

"As Nitocris, I couldn't have known that giving so little power to a mortal to achieve my ends would end in such a tangled mess. While Nitocris did create this situation's possibility – it was the mortal Dekim, from your own timeline, that tangled it." Her wrinkled and powerful hands clasped in her lap – for the Star-Eyed had appeared sitting cross-legged in front of them on the moon-paths.

"So you, as a Goddess, should be able to unravel it without our help." Trowa said, blank faced, the Star-Eyed smirked up at him.

"I should, shouldn't I. Unfortunately, I can not. Long ago, as you know, a bargain was struck to not interfere with you mortals. As your, and Dekim's time was before this deal- you are exempt from the normal rules." The crone said, as Duo was about to question why they were involved if that was true.

"I can not go against Dekim because, while he knows of us, he is a follower of no God or Goddess but himself. My Avatars can not go against my power – and Dekim would wield it against them." She continued, glancing at Quatre and Trowa who had the questions in mind that she had answered.

"I will not ask my children to fix my mistakes, because they would be harmed, and lose respect for me – which would be my downfall." She said as she stared directly at Wufei, who blushed, and Huang cooed, rubbing her cheek against his – glaring at the Star-Eyed, whose lips twitched in amusement.

"As for you young warrior, I ask assistance because you know what could happen if I do not." She spoke to Heero, who nodded; he alone had failed against Dekim. Perhaps with the other pilot's aid- and the Goddesses, he would not fail a mission to protect the innocent and his friends.

"He is planning to do _worse_ then what you saw and sensed. He is planning to make himself into a God, in your timeline after I – or rather, Nitocris released magic." The crone sighed, and shifted, as if tired.

"He is using the Mage Storms – which I have kept at bay while you have been among the mortals, to power a device in a circular lake…" Here she glanced at Heero and Quatre in significance.

"That was once the stronghold of Untho's worst enemy. I have gone to the trouble of placing your Gundam's within it. There is air, and for now Dekim is…occupied elsewhere, all I require is that you place this," the crone gave Quatre a _white stone_ , that shimmered, and gave off a warm glow. "inside it…I had hoped Untho's ancient magic's would transport you, but apparently the other Gods and Goddesses decided to bless- or curse, you."

Duo raised an eyebrow, and the crone chuckled. She clearly meant their 'escorts' who either ignored her, or showed teeth. Duo would never forget how dangerous looking Quatre's Senta had looked just then.

"It will give me my power back- and place him back in his own time. As for you five…we shall see." The crone laughed, and as she did – she faded from their sight – and her Avatar's with her.

"I will not decide for you your fate. The decision to go or not is yours." She left them, her voice echoing around them, in the Moon-paths. The pilots looked among each other, it seemed a simple enough mission- but they know from experience that simple things were rarely what they seemed.

None the less- it was an unspoken agreement, and the pilots and their escorts left the Moon-paths with a flick of a Firecats tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that was unexpected and rather baffling- in short this is what the situation is;
> 
> Simplified version. Dekim did get everyone magically-inclined to Earth, before Earth 'forgot' technology all together. Now look at this from Nitocris's POV. She is at the Gundam Wing era, the most powerful Goddess, and she hasn't a clue what technology is - she does know what magic is.
> 
> So to understand technology, she puts some of the darker elements of herself into Dekim - to watch, to learn about this 'new world'. When she learns of weapons of mass destruction, Gundams, and other such dangers to people, and worst in her mind, they had no magic to defend themselves.
> 
> So she changed that, forcing millions of years of accumulated magic which had lay dormant, and unused, to erupt into people and animals. She then came to Dakim, and gave him the idea to move people off the colonies; he waited a dozen or so years before doing that.
> 
> He was on Earth, so he was one of the many effected - in the Colonies people with magic just began to show signs of it in the later years. Instead of evacuating the Colonies he sent people who had no magic to them.
> 
> As Nitocris had no power over space, she was made helpless. She'd gained enough knowledge from Dakim to know that the weapons were deadly to 'her' people, she did not know how to get rid of them, so as the Gods and Goddesses of the old religions were just beginning to awaken from the old religions returning, she told her priests to hide the old and dangerous technology.
> 
> Then the Gods and Goddesses didn't know what had happened, but favored the changes- wars broke out between magical people.
> 
> Nitocris eventually was reabsorbed by Sekhmet, and Sekhmet in turn was 'absorbed' or renamed into the Star-Eyed, who held 'three faces' and was companion to the Sun-Lord, eventually she gained her own people, thus how the Star-Eyed knew to send her Avatars to get the Gundam pilots.
> 
> Everything seems fine like that, but Nitocris wasn't aware that when she put some of her power into Dekim to watch, that it changed him.
> 
> He's immortal, but can walk the Earth among mortals- because he never died, and can never die- and does not believe in Gods or Goddesses, and thus the Gods and Goddesses themselves can't stop him.
> 
> As I said, he is a Mage, imagine a Mage living since those times, mad with power and wanting to be worshiped like Nitocris was in Ancient Egypt. Now for a time he did gain power as a Son of the Sun, until Solris and the Sun-Lord himself put a stop to it.
> 
> Now Dekim is plotting to go back in time (using the energy from the mage storms) - and using Nitocris's (who is in turn Sekhmet/Star-Eyed) own power to become a God.
> 
> Nitocris is the Star-Eyed, and as he is a part of her- he can't stop her (from summoning the Gundam Pilots from the past) because it would be like cutting out your eye because the lid twitches.
> 
> I think I gave too much away...So yes Nitocris is the antagonist because she created this situation (and no the past isn't changing...much), but Dekim is worse because he has only darkness (which is hers, but has tainted him), and wants to 'kill' the Gods and Goddess by going back, being worshiped himself, and making sure the old religions do not come back.
> 
> Thus making the Gods and Goddesses from Valdemar's time sleep forever- question is how are they going to stop it? Well I gave some clues it isn't that simple- it never is. I'm not getting any less complicated, you try stringing together three very different 'worlds' if you will, into a recognizable whole. I've done my best…


	18. What Lies Beneath the Lake

All five did what came naturally having been 'transported' four or so times in the past two days. They scanned the area. Indeed they could breath, and there was no one near, so in no danger of being threatened – by lack of air or a weapons attack, they took in the scene before them

It was subterranean chamber- water seeped from the bottom, forming a cool clear pool of the bottom of the lake.

The land they were standing on was a mix of black rocks and sand, and more importantly, _solid_ , no one was in any danger of falling into the 'pool' below. The only light came from the pool, reflected off the light sand at the bottom of the lake, which had been filtered through the watery surface.

The chamber itself was huge, big enough to comfortably fit all five Gundams, and then some. There were the same large crystal spheres as in Mage of Silence's Tower- they were lit, proving that someone had indeed been there recently.

The pilots wondered for a moment what _exactly_ they were supposed to do with the white stone Quatre held. Wufei glanced around the chamber.

"I don't see anything resembling a time machine." The Chinese pilot stated as Huang perched on his shoulder nuzzled her head into his loose hair. He had lost the band somewhere in K'Chona…

"She said device. It would make sense if it was more magic then science." Trowa stated, Wufei grunted in agreement.

: _Hungry…Where sun light?_ : Huang asked, Wufei shrugged, and Huang spread her wings to keep balance.

"We're underground Huang; there isn't any sunlight unless we swim up." Huang squawked, her indignity plain at the thought of getting _her_ feathers wet.

: _Cat not swim- Huang no swim._ : Was the firebirds stubborn reply. Duo chuckled at Wufei's annoyed expression, though he knew it was because of Huang he didn't know what was being said.

"We'll get in the Gundam's first, Huang." Wufei assured her, soothing ruffled feathers. Huang leaned forward so her golden-brown eyes were fixed on Wufei's black ones.

: _White-spirits not swim well in horse flesh_. : Huang told him as if in secret, Wufei blinked, as if the thought hadn't occurred to him.

With the firecat, gods, and ancient magic's transporting them without the Gundam he had forgotten that Huang, Amensa and Jinni _would_ fit inside the cockpits of the Gundam's (being half or less of the full size of a human), Sartra and Senta would not.

"Huang just brought up something important. The Companions won't fit inside the Gundams- while we fight – or if we had to escape in a hurry, they would be vulnerable." Wufei stated, Duo flinched, and Quatre didn't look any happier- though neither looked as if they had an idea.

Sartra whinnied in amusement, her big blue eyes catching the pilots own eyes, then she spoke to all five – and their bond mates. : _Do not worry for us young ones. We are not what we seem._ : Senta nodded in agreement to her twins 'words' and Quatre held an arm around her unsurely.

Amensa mewled softly to gain their attention. : _You might as well show them your true forms – they won't think of anything else until you prove you can be cared for_. : Trowa raised an eyebrow at Amensa, who seemed smug in her knowledge.

Senta huffed out air through her nose. : _Very well._ : She and her sister traded looks, then a soft silver light – a little brighter then their coats, surrounded them, and they gained less a less solid form.

Two young women had appeared, and were clearly their Companions – both had blue eyes and silver hair- both were as the Avatar's had first appeared to be- glass like and shinning with silver power.

Quatre and Duo looked startled, by this, and looked somewhat relived when the two girls were replaced by their horse-like Companions.

: _So you see; you need not worry Chosen – if in need we well transform our selves to stay by your side._ : Senta told them, nuzzling Quatre, who seemed in awe of her. Sartra nudged Duo, who chuckled and obediently scratched her ears.

: _Do not tell the Heralds of our other forms, for they do not know yet- and are not ready to._ : The two pilots shared a look, and nodded silent and thoughtful. Heero looked down at Jinni and raised an eyebrow. The _kyree_ grinned wolf-like, her tongue hanging out and her jaws wide, at her bond-mates skeptical look.

: _Do not worry so bonded, I am as I seem_. : Jinni assured him, pressing her weight against him reassuringly. Heero nodded, and gently rubbed her ears, a thoughtful look passing over his face.

"Amensa, are you like the Companions?" Trowa asked the firecat, catching one of Heero's stray thoughts. Heero's eyes caught Trowa's, and Heero nodded, grateful for voicing his question. Duo and Quatre were also looking at the firecat somewhat expectantly.

Wufei rolled his eyes; the answer was an obvious 'yes' to the Chinese pilot. He also knew, from when he had 'called' for a 'bird' that Huang was like the _kyree_ – and not a spirit. Or like the Companions and the firecat.

: _Yes, and no, I serve the Sun Lord and his Great Ones. Companions …are different._ : The cat, in a cat-like way, refused to explain herself further- and the Companions were quick to point out the need to find the device Dekim would be using- so they could use the white stone, _somehow_.

"You know, I'm getting awful sick of being transported around the planet and not to mention _everything_ in-between." Duo said referring to the past and the moonpaths, as he glared at Trowa's firecat – if a cat could smirk, Amensa would be doing so.

Duo grumbled, and Quatre chuckled, given Duo's thoughts on the matter curtsey of Sartra, and his own Companion Senta. Twin Companions, it seemed, really did share everything- including their Chosen's thoughts on certain ways of transportation.

Duo caught sight of Deathscythe and made a noise somewhat like a yelp and a squeal. Wufei choked on an amused laugh – it wouldn't do to get the American upset, especially with Quatre around to glare at him.

Besides it was good to see their Gundams – to the pilots they were much more then tools for war- especially now that magic had fused into them and gifted the Gundams with a sort of sentience, Wufei decided to test something that had been gnawing on him.

Like with Huang, he reached out to touch its 'mind'. It was surprisingly easy, like slipping your hand into a favorite pair of gloves. He knew it inside and out, and was comfortable with the contact.

Nataku didn't so much as _think_ \- although it was _aware_ of its surroundings, as _react_. It knew him, and knew the other Gundams- and their pilots, and the Gundams were collectively becoming more comfortable with the links their pilots held with 'the Others' as the Gundams 'thought' of them as.

Then he asked Nataku to pick him up _and_ open the hatch. Surprisingly, although he should have expected it – Nataku obeyed. The others had noticed some of the exchange and he felt their curiosity in the back of his mind.

Satisfied that he could reach Nataku if he needed it, although it left him with a faint headache, he decided to tell the others, mentally – Duo thought it was 'wicked awesome', and Trowa and Heero were with him on its usefulness. Quatre had merely nodded, not voicing an opinion.

Quatre and Duo put this newfound ability to the test, where the other pilots told their Gundams to do as Nataku had with her pilot – Duo and Quatre asked their Gundams to follow them deeper into the cavern.

They did so, obedient - if some-what reluctant; reminding Trowa eerily of the un-manned Mobile Dolls they had fought during the war.

None-the-less with Wufei walking Nataku to one side, and Heero in Wing on the other side (Deathscythe and Sandrock in the middle) – Trowa was forced to walk Heavyarms behind them.

Duo and Quatre led them, well, Quatre led them. Duo was still struggling to learn to ride…

**-Flash Back-**

_Heero and Trowa watched in amusement as Quatre helped Duo onto Sartra's back. After falling for the fifth time – Sartra snorted, and laid down – then announced for all the pilots to hear within their minds._

_This method of communication was becoming somewhat automatic for pilots, companions, firecats, and their bond mates alike- simply because the pilots were closer then anyone- and if Duo broke out laughing for no apparent reason – they_ worried _, Sartra had a sense of humor…but no one of the pilots wanted to deal with one of them gone insane._

Beloved, get on my back. If you pull on my hair, Chosen – I know where you sleep- and your beloved braid will not survive the night… _: Looking somewhat pale, Duo had obeyed her. Then Sartra had stood- slowly, and Duo was now astride- and looking down._

_A Gundam pilot who flew over the Earth, and jumped out of hospital buildings should not be afraid of a three or four foot drop. However…It was quite clear that he was… or had become afraid some time in the past three tries._

_"Maybe, I ought to walk…" Duo murmured softly, he then glanced at Quatre who looked fantastically annoyed at him._

_"No, Duo, you are staying put." Quatre ordered point-black, and then turned and easily (with grace, dignity, and surprising ease) sat himself upon an amused Senta and then the two Companions 'led' the Gundams at a quick trot through the cavern – despite, or because of, Duo freaked expression._

**-End Flashback-**

Ahead, they made out signs of life – and the metallic glint of the machinery and magic Dekim was planning to use.


	19. The Ancestors of Herald Mage Vanyel

_Ahead, they made out signs of life – and the metallic glint of the machinery and magic Dekim was planning to use._

\--

Magic from the device unexpectedly lashed out, and the Gundam's - sensing this threat to their pilots, blocked the attack with shields of raw magic.

It was alike to a tsunami tidal wave hitting a mountain; horrifying to behold, and very _visible_ – and _loud_.

To those with the ability to sense magic; raw magic, when looked through, is milky and has a ghostly after-image. So by their Gundam's actions- protective as they were, the pilots were blinded to Dekim's actions.

Duo later supposed, in their Gundam's defense, it was better then being turned into crispy-pilot ash. Dekim, seeing their rather… _brilliant_ , entrance – didn't so much as gather his magic as shove it into the device he was going to use to pull back time.

Being not very original he called it a time-machine, even if it was more of a magic- _and_ -time- _device_ ; for it was egg-shaped, and black- if it worked, this shell would have protected him at he traveled back in time from the Goddesses' and God's efforts of trapping him.

Nonetheless, it was being powered up- and behind the shield of raw magic- the pilots were quite helpless to stop him.

Then, of course, Heero decided to do something _absolutely_ suicidal – all for the good of the mission and his team.

\--

When the shield went up around them- originating from their Gundams, the two pilots on the ground rightly they thought they were being attacked.

They did two things- scatter for shelter- and they're shelter was their Gundams.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Duo yelled, safely behind the leg of Deathscythe- his knuckles were white having grasped in a death-grip poor Sartra's mane.

She was quite cross with her Chosen - not that she would tell him now, but she expected some serious pampering later on for _this_.

"The Gundam's reacted to it; the energy around us has never been so high." Wufei explained, having been the only one able to hear Duo. Trowa looked on worriedly for behind Sandrock and Deathsyche he had the clearest view of Quatre, Duo and their two Companions.

Trowa had assumed that if they got into trouble – and the two were unable to get the Gundam's to obey them for whatever reason (this one being that their forefront 'attention' was elsewhere) the Companions would be able to 'run' their Chosen to safety.

He saw now, with the shield up, that they were quite helpless in the open, and with the shield up in a roughly dome shape, their Companions were trapped, unable to escape.

If Heero, or Wufei, had expected them to abandon their Companions in favor of the safety of their Gundams – it was quite clear to him that _that_ was not about to happen.

"Trowa, do what you need to… to keep that shield up." Heero ordered, having seen the danger Duo and Quartre were in, and before he could question Heero – Heero ordered Wind to retract his shield enough to allow Heero to slip through.

This was something only Wing would follow his pilots' orders on, for the others did not have nearly as many near-death escapes as its own pilot did.

Nonetheless it obeyed Heero- if reluctantly, and allowed his pilot- to slip out, his _kyree_ at his heels.

Heero swiftly passed the distance between Wing Zero, and where Quatre hid with the stone, behind Sandrock - Heero didn't know _why_ , but he _knew_ the stone was necessary.

Sensing his thoughts, Senta decided to help him, she distracted Quatre.

: _Chosen, do you still have the white stone the Goddess gave you?_ : Senta inquired, and when Quatre – who had slipped off her back to better hide behind Sandrock, looked up into her endless pale blue eyes; he found himself reaching for the stone, and holding out to show her.

Heero, running past, snatched it- and ran for the shield, Jinni racing along behind.

He noticed quickly that it was shaping itself into the form of a bullet- and pulled out his gun, preparing to load the 'white stone' into it when he reached the other side of the shield – and the wild magic beyond.

Coming out of the daze Senta had placed him under, Quatre looked frantically after Heero- ready to race after him; apologetically, though firmly – Senta would not allow her Chosen to do so- she held his clothing firmly in her teeth.

" _Heero_!" Hearing Quatre yell out, Duo looked to see Heero running into the shield.

His heart in his throat, Duo watched on as at last minute, Heero pulled the white stone in front of him; the shield of raw magic, and the wild magic beyond - parted for him and Jinni.

\--

The last thing Dekim was expecting as he prepared to slip into the black-egg was a bullet, in the form of the white stone to slam into the back of his head; he turned to face Heero.

He sneered at the young Gundam pilot.

"Suicidal fool, no weapon of _man_ can stop me." Dekim hissed, his power flowing into the black egg. But the white stone _wasn't_ a weapon of man.

His gun was- the joint power of manmade intelligence, and the Goddesses strange gift made sense now.

Heero smirked, for he saw the white stone was the _opposite_ of the power Nitocris had gifted him with many millions of years ago.

It was 'eating' Dekim, and Dekim's power, and as the dark power of the Star-Eyed was the only thing keeping Dekim immortal- yet it was being pulled from Dekim. Heero didn't speak as Dekim tried to hit in with the Star-Eyed's power, only to have it back-lash Dekim.

Heero watched the _awareness_ of what Heero had done flash through Dekim's eyes before the white stone caused his power to flare- a black aurora mixing with the pure white of the stone.

Then, as if that was some unspoken and unseen signal of Dekim's defeat, a silver hawk- the Avatar of the Star-Eyed, Dawnfire K'Sheyna, swept down and plucked Dekim from the black egg, which pulsed with raw power- the wild magic collapsed in on it's self.

The other pilots were quick to take in the sight of the Star-Eyed's Avatar as she flew up, taking the limp form of Dekim with her –and disappearing in a flare of power.

They looked among each other – was it over?

Duo and Quatre rushed to Heero to check on the other pilot. Trowa and Wufei were quick to come out of their Gundams to do the same.

Other then his hair now glinting with silver streaks, and his eyes a paler blue, Heero looked remarkably untouched. Other then Jinni now going form a _black_ kyree to a _silver_ one- she didn't seem harmed either.

"Is that it?" Duo asked his voice filled with disbelief.

It wasn't.

Amensa, perched on top of Trowa's shoulder, suddenly yowled out a warning- a Mage-Storm approached.

\--

The Star-Eyed attention was split, one eye on the Gundam Pilots, and the other on Untho's Tower. Magic, raw magic, was being sucked into the bottomless pit- only it wasn't.

It was the _black egg_ magic was being poured into – _all_ magic, even the Mage-Storms. Above the lake, the people of Valdemar may have known a Mage-Storm approached. The pilots – did not, until it was too late.

\--

Confusion followed- in it, Duo was shoved against the still power-filled black egg – he screamed as energy filled him, and even as the pilots lay hands onto him to help him – the screams and yells were cut off.

The storm was over- and the pilots were gone.

\--

The Star-Eyed, and the other Gods' and Goddesses' of that timeline watched, helpless and wary as the pilots were taken back in time.

Despite the sheer magical power involved, they knew it would not take all ten of them as far back in time as Dekim had wanted to go.

It came close though.

Five pilots, and five guilds, awoke to the time of Valdemar's founding one thousand and three hundred years before they arrived the first time around. The ancestors of Herald-Mage Vanyel Ashkevron had arrived…


	20. Baron King Valdemar

All those years ago, and Duo had been the first to awaken to see their new home. He still remembered it. A flat-landed valley, with trees on all sides, and beyond them mountains – the feeling of home, of protection went deep into this places bones.

It was their home.

At first, Amensa, Senta, and Sartra had tried to contact those who could help. The Sun-Lord of this time was weakened, his people split by another nation- and the Star-Eyed, well, she had other thing to worry about.

The Gods' and Goddesses' of the future-time were forbidden to help mortals who were not their subjects, for it trespassed upon their free will.

When they had learned they wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon- and when they understood how far back into time the black egg and the Mage-Storm had taken them, reactions varied.

A year passed in this manner, and people came, more and more each season. They were mountainous people, willing to lay down their lives for a place to call home. Quatre and Wufei led them, while Trowa and Heero hung back- considered leaders, yet unofficially.

Duo was worked hard to keep barriers from forming between the mountain people and his two friends. It was made all the harder that the mountain people were nomadic, the groups came small and had rivalry's with each other.

For the first time in his life, Duo worked with Quatre as peace-keeper. Wufei solved most of the problems with logic- and if necessary Heero and Trowa solved it with discreet assassinations.

The strange animals the pilots had were considered their ranks of-sorts, for the mountain people held reverence in them. They brought with them mountain ponies, with study feet and strong backs- well worth their lazy tempers when it came to plowing the fields.

Precautions for safety, escape, and defense were most important to them, and for good reason, this area was remote. There would be no help coming if they found themselves in danger.

The end result was that they stuck together, at first their shelter started out a temporary fort- of mud-rock mixed cement, the seasons passed and it grew into something resembling a stone mountain.

It was a clear battle-castle that would have fit within the middle ages, the narrow openings in the three towers and high walls allowing for arrows and light to flitter through.

Lost caravans came through, they traded gladly for their food- and in return they received clothing, proper plow horses, and other, less essential goods- such as jewelry, mirrors, window-paintings, and other pleasant things.

When the caravans came again, they weren't lost. They fit a library in, with a secret entrance- it was a regular maze, with many passages behind the walls for escape if the walls were breached.

In the fifth year, they brought word of a country forming the south, Valdemar, and it's Baron-King Valdemar.

They also spoke of the silver Companions that were among them. Duo and Quatre – along with a small envoy, set out to greet the new King and join their lands. For how else would they explain their Companions, Senta and Sartra?

\--

They rode into the city at noon; Duo and Quatre were impressed by the walls, and the maze-like structure of the city. It seemed that it had lost none of its glory and had in fact been even more impressive in its founding.

There were other changes, but Duo and Quatre hadn't seen the street of the Valdemar of the future – but no one really paid any mind to the 'silver' horses. Duo was still uncomfortable riding, yet he had long ago gotten the hang of it.

They attracted a few glances, but as they were led by blue-uniformed Guards, they clearly weren't considered a threat. Duo thought this was rather sloppy, as the nomadic tribes that surrounded them were threatening.

When they reached the palace; the Companions Field was already being formed as a sort-of garden. There were the beginnings of a Bard complex- and a Healing building. Yes, it was clearly a place fit more for a King then a student's arena.

A herald accompanied by a Companion spotted them, and motioned for them to follow him to the King's Chamber- they did so, reluctant, for they had been on the road for a few days.

"Ah, welcome guests, I see you have traveled far. What news do you bring us?" Asked the Baron-King, Quatre stepped foreword, smiling, and began the introductions. Duo left Quatre and Baron-King Valdemar to discuses the joining of their lands.

It would be an alliance at first, because the lands were mostly empty save for the nomadic peoples, and far to travel between. It wasn't likely to happen in their lifetime, but eventually they would be as one kingdom.

When, many, _many_ , decades later, Vanyel's cousin told him his ancestors were crazy for building halls within the walls, well, now we know they had good reason to be.

 _The End_ ….


End file.
